PASIÓN SABGRIENTA *SasuSaku*
by MissEvelin18
Summary: Sasuke no puede creer que una pequeña mujer le haya capturado. Está drogado y encadenado, pero se siente más insultado que preocupado. Sakura es muy atrevida, se ha sentado a horcajadas sobre sus caderas y le amenaza con usar su cuerpo. Quiere mostrarle lo que se siente al ser tomado sin su consentimiento. Ahora está intrigado y dispuesto a que le enseñe lo que quiera.
1. Summary

Sakura caza vampiros-abominables monstruos que dejan muerte y vidas destrozadas a su paso. Asesinaron a su hermana y ella quiere venganza. Hasta que captura a un gran y sexy vampiro de ojos como la noche y la atracción que siente es demasiado fuerte. No puede resistirse a él. La visión de su increíble cuerpo le hace agua la boca y la humedece entre los muslos.

Sasuke no puede creer que esta pequeña mujer le haya capturado. Está drogado y encadenado, pero se siente más insultado que preocupado. Ella es muy atrevida, se ha sentado a horcajadas sobre sus caderas y le amenaza con usar su cuerpo. Quiere mostrarle lo que se siente al ser tomado sin su consentimiento. Ahora está intrigado y dispuesto a que le enseñe lo que quiera.

Ella jura que él es su enemigo, pero él está decidido a convertirse en su amante.

...

-"Sakura, puedes estar conmigo si te permites verme como un hombre ".

Ella inclina la cabeza para mirarlo.- "Eres un vampiro y yo no lo soy. Nunca funcionara".

Se lame los labios.- "No puedes negar la fuerte atracción que sentimos o la química sexual abrasadora. Te sientes atraída por mí y me estoy obsesionado contigo. "

Agradece estar tumbada sobre su espalda.- "No puedo creer que estemos teniendo esta conversación. Deberías estar comiéndome en este momento y yo debería estar gritando de terror ".

Él se ríe entre dientes.- "La parte de comer y gritar ya ha pasado, pero no tienes nada que temer. Durante los últimos siglos no he vivido de verdad ... hasta que te conocí.

Eres una cazadora Sakura, y me atrapaste. "Sonríe.- "Ahora soy el cazador y te he atrapado. Sabes lo que eso significa, ¿verdad? "

...

#Aviso al Lector: Esta historia tiene lenguaje sexual gráfico y escenas... ¡aquí no hay puertas cerradas de dormitorios (ni otras habitaciones)!

...

#Los personajes no son míos son de Masashi Kishimoto y la historia es de Laurann Dohner

...


	2. C1 *Capturado

Sakura aguanta la respiración y envuelve la mano con más fuerza alrededor del arma, sabe que no puede permitirse perder a su objetivo. Ella sólo tiene una oportunidad y si la arruina, sería un error mortal. El viento se agita y ella prácticamente se aparta del borde del edificio. El viento no es bienvenido en este momento.

La puerta trasera del club se abre de golpe, choca con la pared y uno de ellos sale. Se queda parado en las sombras, mientras la puerta se cierra a su espalda y enciende un encendedor. Ella hace una mueca con los labios. A ellos no les preocupa contraer cáncer al fumar cigarrillos.

-"Hazlo," le susurra un hombre por el auricular metido dentro de su oído izquierdo. -"Dispara a ese bastardo."

Que su jefe diga algo tan obvio le molesta. Ha trepado por la vieja escalera de incendios hasta la cima de lo que es un maldito edificio para hacer exactamente eso. Apunta el cañón hacia la oscura figura de un hombre alto y aprieta el gatillo. El rifle apenas hace ruido, pero juraría que él lo ha oído cuando dirige la mirada en su dirección para identificar el ruido. Antes de que él caiga, divisa sus largas y musculosas piernas enfundadas en cuero negro. Le dispara otra vez en el músculo de la pantorrilla y puede divisar el dardo de plata contra el negro.

-"¡Vamos! Ha caído. ¡Rápido! "

Un motor ruge a la vida y unos faros se encienden en el callejón. Los neumáticos chirrían cuando la camioneta sale disparada hacia adelante y luego derrapa hasta detenerse. La puerta lateral se abre y dos hombres fornidos saltan del vehículo. Agarran al hombre inmóvil, drogado en el suelo y rápidamente se meten dentro. El conductor pisa el acelerador y la camioneta se marcha.

Sakura se aleja de su escondite en cuchillas, por si los amigos del tipo han escuchado el alboroto y salen del club. Mete el rifle en la funda que lleva colgada a su espalda. Se agarra a la cuerda que ha dejado atada al equipo de aire acondicionado y salta, rogando porque mantenga su peso.

Su cuerpo se estrella contra el ladrillo, pero no afloja su agarre y rápidamente se desliza hacia abajo, los guantes de cuero protegen su piel. Llega a tierra de forma segura, oye el rugido de un motor acercándose a ella y vuelve la cabeza.

-"Mierda. Odio esta parte, "murmura. Madara no se detiene pero conduce más despacio. Ella vacila, calibra la velocidad de la camioneta y empieza a correr, manteniéndose cerca de la pared.

El miedo acelera su corazón. El tipo que han cogido no vive solo dentro de ese club. Si los demás han oído algo, saldrán a buscarlo. Pueden caer sobre su culo antes de que se de cuenta. Esos bastardos se mueven como los putos rayos.

Vuelve la cabeza y estira la mano cuando la camioneta frena. Nagato abre la puerta, saca un brazo hacia afuera, mientras se aferra a la manilla interior.

Sus manos se unen y tira de ella con fuerza. El dolor atraviesa su hombro cuando sus pies dejan de tocar el asfalto y la lanza dentro de la furgoneta. La suelta tan pronto como esta dentro y aterriza sobre algo blando. Algo grande y cálido esta tumbado debajo de ella.

Nagato le ha aplastado la mano enguantada al tirar de ella, pero puede flexionar los dedos y sabe que no está rota. La puerta de la furgoneta se cierra de golpe y la oscuridad llena el interior mientras el vehículo acelera.

-"¡Agarraos!" Madara, su jefe,les grita.

La camioneta gira bruscamente y los neumáticos protestan cuando la camioneta se inclina hacia la izquierda. Sakura se tensa, trata de agarrarse, pero rueda y se estrella contra la pared opuesta. Un peso pesado cae sobre sus piernas y hace una mueca cuando el dolor le atraviesa el hombro. La camioneta se endereza y aumenta la velocidad.

La luz interior se enciende. Ella echa un vistazo al novato, está pálido y parece asustado. Ella mira hacia abajo mientras se quita los guantes y maldice. El tipo que han cogido ahora está boca abajo, sus piernas enredadas con las suyas. Se incorpora para evitar que el rifle se clave en su omóplato. -"Ha sido fácil." Nagato sonríe.

-"Que te jodan. La próxima vez puedes ser el que baje de un edificio sin arnés de seguridad y se sienta como un pez siendo arrojado en un barco en movimiento. "Ella rota su hombro. -"Te habrías dislocado el hombro."

Un fuerte golpe en la parte superior de la camioneta los asusta. Sakura mira hacia el techo y aturdida observa como algo punzante ha atravesado la parte superior del vehículo. La larga hoja ha cortado el metal tan fácilmente como un abrelatas.¿Eso es una maldita espada? ¿En serio?

El novato grita como si fuera una mujer y trepa hasta la parte trasera de la furgoneta. Nagato mantiene la calma y lanza una pistola a Sakura. Ella la coge, se echa hacia atrás y empieza a disparar contra el techo.

-"¡Tenemos un pasajero!" Grita Nagato.

La espada se retira y la furgoneta se sacude violentamente cuando Madara gira el volante bruscamente en un intento de tirar a la persona del techo. Algo cae y rueda. Sakura deja de disparar, expulsa el cargador vacío y le tiende la mano. Nagato le lanza uno nuevo. Apenas lo atrapa, carga el arma y espera.

La larga espada no atraviesa el techo de nuevo. Mira a Nagato y él asiente con la cabeza. Se agarra a la puerta lateral, empuja hacia al lado y la abre. Sakura se hecha hacia atrás, con el arma apuntando allí, pero no pasa nada. Se relaja, ve los edificios pasar volando cuando la furgoneta acelera. Nagato se arrastra hacia adelante para cerrar la puerta.

-"No me gusta nuestro trabajo", murmura él.

-"Jesús", solloza el novato.

Sakura sostiene la mirada de Nagato.- "No debiste traer a tu hermano."

Él se encoge de hombros. -"Tenemos a un hombre caído y necesitábamos un par de manos. No podía transportar a ese hijo de puta hasta la furgoneta yo solo. Nos habría retrasado y no habríamos salido de allí con vida. "

Ella vuelve la atención a su invitado. Ocupa un montón de espacio en el suelo. Sus botas son de cuero negro y hacen juego con los pantalones ajustados de cuero negro. La chaqueta también es de cuero negro— una que se quedara—aunque ella sea más pequeña que él.

Su cabello le llama la atención. Es largo y de color negro, lo lleva suelto y cae desordenado sobre su rostro, cubriéndolo.

-"Tiene el pelo de una chica. "Resopla Nagato- "Lo que significa que es un cobarde."

Ella no esta de acuerdo mientras su mirada examina lentamente su ancha espalda, su cintura y sus voluminosos muslos musculosos. Es enorme y sera extremadamente mortal si los medicamentos se disipan. Desenreda las piernas de las de él y se pone de rodillas. Mete la mano en el bolsillo de su chaleco, encuentra otro dardo y lo clava en el culo redondo del tipo.

-"¿Tres?" Nagato se agacha al otro lado del macho inconsciente- "¿Quieres matarlo ya?"

-"Pesara unos ciento trece kilos. No permanecerá sedado por mucho más tiempo. No es como si pudiésemos matarlo con una sobredosis y estoy segura que no quiero que se despierte antes del amanecer. "Ella se estremece ante la idea. Todos ellos estarían muertos en menos de un minuto si eso ocurriera. Es un espacio reducido. Le quitaría el arma antes de que pudiera decir "oh mierda", le rompería el cuello y haría picadillo al resto del equipo.

-"Es cierto." Nagato palidece, probablemente está pensando lo mismo que ella.

-"Quiero irme a casa", olfatea el novato.- "Esto es una mierda seria y muy jodida."

Nagato mira a su hermano- "Estamos en guerra. Uno de estos monstruos asesinó a nuestra madre. No te olvides de eso. "

La tristeza se apodera de Sakura mientras se sienta sobre su culo. Su estrafalario grupo es pequeño, uno de los muchos equipos que están por ahí intentando detener a los asesinos que salen de las sombras y se llevan a sus seres queridos. Ella ha perdido a su hermana Ino a manos de uno de estos monstruos. Los vampiros son una amenaza para la humanidad y merecen ser exterminados.

Diez minutos después, la camioneta se detiene y finalmente el motor se para. Madara abre la puerta lateral y examina su captura.- "Buen trabajo."

Sakura evita sus ojos. Odia a su jefe. Madara es un idiota, pero a él siempre se le ocurren unos planes fantásticos y tiene una habilidad especial para descubrir los nidos de los vampiros. Nagato se baja y ambos hombres arrastran al chupasangre fuera de la furgoneta. Ella los sigue hasta el almacén que les sirve como base de operaciones.

-"Quiero su chaqueta", dice en voz alta.- "Es mía".

Madara y Nagato le quitan la chaqueta y dejan al gran hombre sobre el banco de pesas que hanreforzado con chapas gruesas de acero. Extienden las cadenas, las envuelven alrededor de sus brazos y piernas y cierran los grilletes alrededor de sus muñecas y tobillos. Sus pies quedan colgando al final del banco.

-"Tú lo vigilas, Sakura."

-"Genial", murmura.

Su jefe le lanza una mirada. -"Mi hijo tiene un partido de béisbol a primera hora de la mañana y Nagato entra a trabajar a las cinco. No me fio de dejar al novato a solas con esta cosa. Podría convencerlo para que lo suelte. Tú no tienes vida ".

Le molesta ese recordatorio. -"No he dicho que no me quedare", murmura. -"Lo haré."

Los chicos salen, Nagato tira de su hermano traumatizadohasta la camioneta y ella cierra la puerta del almacén. Se quita las armas, la funda del rifle y el chaleco. Se da la vuelta, observa al tipo en el centro de la habitación, coge una silla y la arrastra cerca del banco.

El mando del tragaluz cuelga de un cable largo a un lado de su silla. Ella levanta la vista para asegurarse de que el tragaluz está cerrado y que el edificio es seguro. Siempre le ha preocupado que un vampiro los siga hasta la base, pero eso no ha ocurrido hasta ahora. Un rápido vistazo a su reloj le confirma que amanecerá en un par de horas.

Fija su mirada curiosa en el hombre inmóvil tendido sobre el banco y se pone en pie. El último vampiro que atraparon estaba sucio, apestaba y vestía como un vagabundo. Este tipo está bien cuidado y limpio. Ella duda, pero luego aparta suavemente el cabello de su cara para poder verlo. Las sedosas hebras negras se deslizan a través de sus dedos. Llamarlo guapo sería un eufemismo.

-"Hola, cosa cliente" susurra.

No es sólo guapo, es un hombre demasiado masculino. Tiene la barbilla robusta, pómulos esculpidos y una boca muy sensual, ahora laxa por el sueño. Se acerca más y aspira su maravilloso perfume mientras sus dedos acariciaran su pelo. Es hermoso. El comentario de Nagato "Parece una chica" cruza por su mente y ella sonríe. Nada en este tipo es remotamente femenino.

¿Qué estoy haciendo?Ella aparta la mano y retrocede hasta que llega a la silla. Deja su culo sobre ella y se abraza el pecho mientras sigue examinando al vampiro. Lleva una camiseta sin mangas, muestra mucha piel, sus grandes bíceps y sus anchos hombros. El algodón fino de la camiseta se estira sobre su torso y su vientre plano. La hebilla de su cinturón negro tiene la cabeza de lobo tallada. Sus musculosas piernas largas se extienden más allá del extremo de la mesa.Debe medir un metro setenta y cinco.Han sido afortunados al capturar a uno tan grande.

Probablemente no es viejo, a juzgar por su ropa de motorista. Los vampiros tienden a elegir estilos que reflejan la época en la que han sido transformados. Incluso los más viejos se aferraban a los pequeños detalles que le son familiares. Si sabes lo que debes buscar, siempre lo encuentras. Mentalmente cuenta a los que ha matado en los los últimos tres años,nuevey en todos había signos que insinuaban su verdadera edad.

Echa un vistazo a su reloj, ahoga un bostezo y se relaja en su silla. Una parte de ella espera que él no se despierte antes del amanecer. Cuando el sol este en lo alto, abrirá el tragaluz y acabara con él.

Echa de menos su cama y por lo menos ocho horas seguidas de sueño ininterrumpido.

Su mirada se desvía al tipo y una pequeña parte de ella deseaque él no sea un vampiro.

Sería una lastima perder a un hombre tan magnífico, pero realmente no tiene dudas de su culpabilidad. Él es un asesino despiadado, un chupasangre dentro de un sexy cuerpo. Se muerde el labio, rueda los hombros y hace una mueca de dolor. Los hombres inocentes no pasan el rato en los club de vampiros y duda que esos monstruos permitan a sus víctimas salir a fumarse un cigarrillo antes de drenar su sangre.


	3. C2 *Eres un vampiro

Sasuke sabe que esta en problemas antes de abrir los ojos. Sus miembros están encadenados y su cuerpo inmovilizado. Lo último que recuerda es haber salido por la puerta trasera del club para tomar un poco de aire fresco y que algo se acerca a él rápidamente. Le han disparado algo lo suficientemente potente como para derribarlo. Parece que está ileso y nada le duele.

Su corazón late despacio. Ha sido drogado. Han pasado veinte años desde la última vez que alguien se atrevió a hacerle eso, por suerte, su mejor amigo estaba allí y le salvo.

Ahora alguien lo ha capturado y quien sea va a pagar por eso, cuando la droga abandone por completo su sistema. Escucha. Oye los latidos de un corazón y la respiración profunda y lenta de alguien que está cerca. Abre un poco los ojos y ve una figura sentada en una silla a unos diez metros de distancia. Ella parece estar dormida por lo que la mira abiertamente.

Se sorprende mientras observa a la mujer. No es una mujer lobo o una vampira, es humana. Respira hondo para asegurarse. Es humillante. Ha sido capturado por una Mujer. Su amigo se partiría el culo de risa si pudiera ver lo pequeña que es.

Su mirada la deja para examinar los alrededores. Parece un almacén abandonado. El olor a serrín bromea en su nariz y le hace adivinar que este lugar ha sido anteriormente una fabrica de muebles o un molino. Tiene que escapar.

Tira de las restricciones en los brazos y las piernas. Las cadenas se mantienen y hacen el suficiente ruido como para que la mujer se estremezca, pero sigue durmiendo. Reúne sus fuerzas y lo intenta de nuevo. El sol ya ha salido. Puede sentirlo en sus huesos. Se esfuerza pero el metal no cede.

Sasuke suelta una maldición, levanta la cabeza y mira su cuerpo para ver que han usado para mantenerlo inmóvil. Han pasado las cadenas alrededor de sus brazos y piernas, varias veces. La combinación de los fármacos en su sistema y el sol le han debilitado. ¿Dónde está Naruto? Su amigo debe saber que ha desaparecido cuando no regresó al club. Habrá reunido a todos para darle caza. Sasuke aprieta los dientes para ahogar un gruñido mientras observa a la mujer. Quienquiera que sea, no se imagina en los problemas que se ha metido. El club pagará un rescate por su regreso, pero ella no vivirá lo suficiente para gastarlo. Infiernos, ni siquiera llegara tan lejos. Nadie puede descubrir que una Mujer le ha capturado. Las burlas nunca terminarían.

Permite que la ira crezca hasta que sabe que su poder se muestra en sus ojos mientras se concentra en la mujer. El olor de los machos humanos aún se aferra al banco, para empeorar las cosas.

Si despierta a la mujer y toma el control de su mente, hará que lo deje en libertad. Es demasiado peligroso quedarse aquí hasta el atardecer, por lo que tendrá que llamar a Naruto, quien enviara a los lobos que trabajan para ellos a trasladarlo bajo la luz del sol.

La venganza sera dulce cuando este libre. Su nariz le dice que la mujer es del tipo A positivo. Él no la matara—jamás lastimaría a una mujer— pero ella, conocerá su ira. Él le dará un susto que nunca olvidara, después de beber un poco de su sangre y luego la enviará lejos, con la orden de no acercarse al club. Pero primero, tiene que hacer que le traiga un teléfono y esperar a que llegue la ayuda.

Él tira otra vez de las cadenas. Los latidos de su corazón aumentan el ritmo mientras ella coge aire y alza la cabeza. Sasuke ve su rostro y de inmediato cambia de opinión sobre su destino. Le recuerda a un ángel. Hará más que beber su sangre. Su captora es una mujer muy hermosa.

Sakura se despierta sobresaltada y alarmada y casi se cae de la silla cuando fija la mirada en su prisionero. Un par de intensos ojos negros se encuentran con los suyos. Ella entrecierra los ojos y desvía la mirada hacia sus tensos bíceps. Sabe que está poniendo a prueba las restricciones por la masa muscular de sus brazos. La fina tela de su camiseta no oculta sus abdominales agrupados por el esfuerzo.

-"No intentes esa mierda de los ojos. El control mental no funciona conmigo y no serás capaz de romper las cadenas. Otros lo han intentado y han fracasado. No eres mi primer vampiro. "Duda que quiera escuchar su consejo, pero se lo da de todos modos.- "Eres quien pensé que eras."

-"¿Qué quieres?"

Su profunda voz la sorprende. Tiene un ligero acento, puede que escocés o irlandés. Ella mira sus ojos, su rostro y su pelo negro que cae en sus hombros. Está claro que tiene un cutis naturalmente bronceado, a menos que se haya convertido hace poco. Seguro que no vuelve a tomar el sol.

-"¿Cuánto dinero quieres por soltarme?" Su voz se profundiza con la ira. -"Sólo di tu precio, mujer."

Se inclina hacia adelante, se encuentra con su intensa mirada y se lame los labios. Se da cuenta de que él baja la mirada cuando saca la lengua, pero su mirada vuelve de nuevo a sus ojos. -"¿Quieres saber lo que cuesta tu libertad?"

-"Sí".

-"Quiero que mi hermana vuelva, hijo de puta."

Sus negras cejas se alzan y la sorpresa brilla en sus ojos. -"No me la llevé."

Sakura se pone de pie.- "¿Cómo lo sabes?"

-"No soy un secuestrador y no mantengo a ninguna mujer en contra de su voluntad."

La ira aumenta mientras pasa la mirada por todo su cuerpo. Seguro que él la habría matado ya si no estuviese contenido. Esta cansada, enferma por la vida que lleva y odia cómo su mundo ha cambiado tan drásticamente en los últimos tres años. Vacila antes de levantar una pierna para pasarla por encima del banco y se sienta a horcajadas sobre sus caderas.

Él contiene la respiración, es obvio que le ha sorprendido de nuevo y la miró con esos hermosos ojos negros. Pone las manos sobre su pecho, con cuidando de no acercarse lo suficiente para que él pueda morderla. No puede ignorar la firme sensación de su cuerpo bajo sus dedos y palmas.

-"¿Alguna vez piensas en las familias de tus víctimas? ¿En las personas que las aman? ¿En cómo lloran cuando descubren sus cuerpos? "Hace una pausa, estudia sus características para detectar cualquier signo de remordimiento.- "¿Contamos incluso para imbéciles como tú? ¿Sólo somos ovejas a las que masacrar? ¿Platos que tiran a la basura cuando terminan de alemntarce? "

Su hermoso rostro se tensa, aprieta los labios y entrecierra los ojos con cautela . -"No sé que estás hablando. "

-"Lo sabes." Levanta una mano y señala sobre ellos.- "¿Ves eso? Es un tragaluz que ahora está cerrado. "Ella retuerce la muñeca, se asegura de que puede ver la pantalla de su reloj y planta la mano de nuevo en su pecho.- "Amaneció hace una hora. El informe del tiempo promete un día soleado ".

Una expresión fría se instala en sus ojos cuando la mira. Su rostro oculta cualquier emoción, pero ella sabe que él entiende su amenaza. El silencio se extiende entre ellos, mientras se miran.

-"Yo no mato" dice con voz ronca.- "Me alimento, pero las dejo con vida."

-"Seguro que sí".

-"¿Quieres hablar con ellas? Mi teléfono móvil está dentro del bolsillo interior de mi chaqueta, a menos que te hayas deshecho de él. "Él hace un gesto con la cabeza hacia el suelo, donde está su chaqueta. -"También encontrarás el número de un médico. Ponlo en manos libres y haré que él te informe sobre la sangre que me entrega. Casi nunca me alimento de personas vivas y cuando lo hago. Están muy dispuestas. Sólo bebo lo que necesito, con su consentimiento y siempre las dejo con vida. "

Sakura se encoge por dentro. Ella no ha registrado los bolsillos. La mayoría de los chupasangres no usan este tipo de tecnología, al menos los anteriores no llevaban móviles. Quizás este piensa que es mejor llevarlo por si lo capturan o descubren su nido.

Su primer impulso es levantarse y aplastar la cosa, pero se resiste. No debe mostrar temor, así que se baja, lo localiza y lo apaga. Destruirá el teléfono cuando se encargue de él. Vuelve a sentarse a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo.

-"No soy tan estúpida como para usar tu teléfono. Pueden rastrear la señal. Sé que algunos de vosotros contrata a matones para que os proteja mientras dormís durante el día. A los delincuentes no les importa a qué clase de monstruo protege siempre que el precio sea justo ".

De pronto se da cuenta de que él está muy despierto, aún cuando el sol ya ha salido. Su conocimiento sobre los chupasangres no es tan extenso como quisiera, pero tiene una cosa clara, él no es un vampiro novato. Sólo los antiguos más fuertes han luchado contra los equipos que han golpeado sus nidos sin vigilancia durante el día.

Es un antiguo ¡Joder!. Un punto para nosotros. Su siguiente pensamiento no es tan agradable. Los de su nido estarán realmente cabreados porque lo hemos capturado y querrán vengarse.

-"No soy un asesino."

-"Eres un vampiro."

Él no responde. Él no necesita hacerlo, ya que ambos saben la verdad. Su mirada se desvía hacia el techo antes de volver a ella.- "No mato y no tengo a tu hermana. No secuestro a mujeres o las convierto en esclavas de sangre ".

-"Ella está muerta. Uno de tu especie le arrancó la garganta y arrojó su cuerpo a la basura . "El dolor aprieta su corazón- "No era más que un bebé—de diecinueve años—y era tan dulce que no lastimaría ni a una mosca. El hijo de puta la agarró cuando se bajo de su coche en el aparcamiento de la biblioteca. Ella iba a ser pediatra. Amaba a los niños y quería tener media docena de hijos. "

-"Mierda. Lo siento ".

Él es bueno, puede reconocer eso. El arrepentimiento llena su mirada. Parte de su ira se alivia pero no mucho más. Ella sabe que él no es quien ha matado a Ino. Una cámara de seguridad gravó al vampiro que secuestro a su hermana y era más pequeño que el hombre sobre el que esta sentada. Las imágenes era borrosas, el asesino atraviesa el aparcamiento, le arrebata a su hermana y ambos desaparecen en cuestión de segundos. -"Yo no mato a la gente. Sé que no me crees, pero es la verdad. También somos personas —diferentes, sí—y algunos de nosotros son malos, pero algunos somos buenos".

-"¿Y tú eres una buena persona? ¿Un agradable, dulce y amable chupasangre? "Ella arquea las cejas y sonríe con frialdad. -"Por supuesto." Ella examina su cuerpo, de la cintura para arriba.- "Sólo eres un gran y fuerte oso de peluche con colmillos, ¿verdad?"

-"No daño a las humanas."

Ella se endereza y aparta las manos de su pecho. Se saca el jersey negro de cuello alto por la cabeza y lo tira al suelo. Su mano aparta a un lado su pelo y deja su cuello al descubierto e inclina la cabeza para mostrarle la columna de su garganta. Su mirada se queda allí, pero luego se desvía hacia su sujetador, a sus pechos y se reúnen de nuevo con su mirada. El negro de sus ojos parece aún más intenso y hermoso.


	4. C3 *Usarte

-"¿Hambriento? Muéstrame el verdadero rostro de un monstruo, porque sé que eres peligroso ".

Su respiración se acelera y para su sorpresa algo se mueve entre sus cuerpos, donde esta sentada. Mira hacia abajo y luego le mira a los ojos, boquiabierta.

-"¿Se te ha puesto dura?"

-"Eres muy atractiva, estás medio desnuda, a horcajadas sobre mí y soy un hombre."

-"Estás muerto".

-"Soy un vampiro. Hay una gran diferencia. ¿Ves como sube mi pecho? Respiro y no soy inmune a una hermosa mujer ".

No se burla de ella, sus colmillos no se extienden como había visto en los otros vampiros —no es que se hubiera tomado el tiempo para hablar con ellos. Este la observa con calma y sin luchar. No mira su garganta con nostalgia como si quisiera alimentarse de ella como los otros, aunque sabe que él también quiere hacerlo. Su mirada regresa a sus pechos.

Ella ajusta su posición sobre él, siente la dura longitud de su pene atrapado entre sus cuerpos, pero intenta ignorarlo. Le sorprende que incluso pueda tener una erección. Quizás la alimentación o el deseo de alimentarse, les excita. Esto despierta su interés un poco. Si no fuera tan atractivo, no encontraría este hecho tan fascinante. ¿Soy tan superficial? -"Así que sólo eres un hombre, ¿no?"

-"Sí".

Tres años de dolor, de soledad y de angustia pesan sobre ella. La muerte de Ino ha cambiado su vida en todos los sentidos. Su novio le ha dejado y desde entonces no sale, no se acerca a nadie, ni siquiera a los miembros de su equipo.

Han perdido a unos cuantos miembros en los últimos años. Se habían vuelto descuidados en un trabajo que no da segundas oportunidades y habían cometido errores con los vampiros, provocando así sus propias muertes Preocuparse por alguien más, es demasiado doloroso, sobre todo cuando mueren.

Su mirada se detiene en el cuerpo sexy bajo ella. Ino ha muerto porque un imbécil estaba hambriento. Ellos simplemente toman lo que quieren sin preocuparse por las ramificaciones de sus víctimas o sus familias. ¿Por qué no utilizarlos también? La amargura le ha alcanzado, lo admite. Cada día le resulta más difícil el simple echo de levantarse de la cama.

Ella le sostiene la mirada y sus ojos parecen brillar de verdad. Una ligera sensación de hormigueo le hace marearse un poco. Nota cómo crece, pero sabe que no es el inicio de un dolor de cabeza. Es otra cosa. Ella frunce el ceño e intenta de romper el contacto visual, pero no puede.

-"Tranquila, mujer," susurra. -"No quieres hacerme daño. Entiendo tu necesidad de venganza, pero hay otras formas ".

Ya no siente el deseo de torturarle por venganza. El vampiro no puede devolverle a Ino, pero ella puede mostrarle lo que se siente al estar indefenso y al ser usado. Imágenes vivas de cómo hacerlo llenan su cabeza. Ellas son impactantes. Eróticas. ¿Qué demonios? Mira a su alrededor, como si temiera que alguien más pudiese verlas. Más imágenes inundan su mente— de él y ella. De pronto, por alguna razón, tienen sentido.

Los tres años de soledad han sido un verdadero infierno. Hace tiempo que extraña estar con alguien, pero una cosa encabeza la lista— sexo. Se muerde el labio y desliza las manos por su pecho hasta su cintura y tira de su camiseta hacia arriba.

-"Deja que te ayude", murmura mientras arquea la espalda.

Mira su torso. -"Cállate".

Tiene la piel dorada y hermosa. Él se tensa y ella observa esos abdominales bien definidos. Son mucho más atractivos sin esa camiseta cubriéndolos. Él es realmente sorprendente, podría hacer una fortuna como modelo o stripper. Su cálida piel se siente viva mientras desliza los dedos sobre cada músculo. Es agradable tocar a alguien de nuevo, estar tan cerca de un hombre o de algo que se hacer pasar por uno. Realmente ha echado de menos esta clase de intimidad.

Coge su cinturón, lo desabrocha y tira de él para sacarlo de las presillas. Otra cosa que ha echado de menos es explorar a un hombre deslizando las manos por su piel y sus maravillosas reacciones. Cómo sus músculos se tensan, sus gemidos suaves, el cambio en su respiración y ... su cálida piel contra la suya.

Recuerdos de su ex novio cruzan su mente. Su relación no sobrevivió a las lágrimas y a la depresión que sufrió tras la pérdida de Ino. Su consuelo fue demasiado frío y rompió con ella, después, se dio cuenta de que estaba mejor sola.

-"Mujer, ¿qué quieres realmente de mí?" Su voz es más profunda.

Ella le devuelve la mirada. -"Usarte. Necesitas saber lo que se siente cuando alguien toma algo de tu cuerpo y no le importa que no puedas detenerlo ".

Sus dedos trazan la cremallera de sus pantalones y exploran el duro perfil de su pene atrapado bajo de ella. Se siente muy grande. Ella se desliza unos centímetros más abajo para quedar sobre sus muslos, desabrocha el botón de su pantalón y él jadea. A ella le gusta esa reacción.

-"¿Mujer? Suéltame "

-"Cállate o voy hacerte algo muy doloroso." El placer que siente al tocarle le recuerda que lo que esta haciendo, está mal. Está abusando de otra persona, pero perdona sus acciones porque él no es realmente humano.

El silencio reina. Ella abre los pantalones, extiende ambas partes y se sorprende cuando su polla salta libre. No lleva ropa interior. Incluso su polla es preciosa—gruesa, perfecta y grande. Duda antes de estirar una mano lentamente hacia ella. No pretendía llevar las cosas tan lejos, pero es demasiado tentadora. Sus dedos exploran la piel aterciopelada que se envuelve alrededor de su eje de acero.

Ella cierra la mano alrededor de ella y nota como se alarga un poco más. Siente mariposas en el estómago. Cierra los ojos mientras sigue acariciando su eje suavemente, arriba y abajo y los recuerdos de lo que se siente al tener a un hombre dentro de su cuerpo inundan su mente. Sus pezones se ponen duros y su corazón se acelera.

¿Por qué no hacerlo?

Abre los ojos para estudiar su rostro. Él ya no protesta y levanta la caderas un poco, arqueándose contra su mano. Su respiración es pesada y su rostro está un poco enrojecido. Ella conoce los signos de la pasión.

A él le gusta lo que ella le hace, pero ella quiere más. De ninguna manera iba a dejar que se corra, mientras ella se queda sexualmente frustrada. Se muerde el labio, debatiéndose. Las puertas están cerradas con llave por dentro. Nadie puede entrar a menos que ella los deje entrar. Nadie sabrá lo pase entre ellos. Seguro que no va a confesarse con nadie del equipo.

Oh infiernos. He ido tan lejos. Joder. No ... cojetelo.

Ella suelta su polla dura, pasa la pierna por encima de él, se levanta, se inclina y se quita los zapatos. Sabe que él la mira, pero se niega a mirarlo. Se quita los pantalones vaqueros y la ropa interior rápidamente y se enfrenta al vampiro.

Su mirada se detiene en la parte inferior de su cuerpo desnudo y su polla se sacude otra vez, asciende ligeramente desde donde descansa pesadamente contra su vientre. Si no lo supiera con total seguridad, juraría que es humano. Ella lo monta de nuevo y establece su culo sobre el fresco cuero que cubre sus musculosos muslos.

-"No tengo sexo desde que murió mi hermana", admite en voz baja.- "Apuesto a que no tienes idea de qué se siente al estar sola durante tanto tiempo. Los vibradores son geniales, pero no es lo mismo. Ver pornografía en Internet mientras me masturbo me alivia un poco, pero echo de menos la sensación de tocar a otra persona, la sensación de tener a un hombre de verdad dentro de mi. Los consoladores pueden parecer reales, pero seguro que no se sienten de esa forma. Ya ni siquiera me molesto en usarlos ".

Observa su pene para evitar mirarlo a los ojos mientras balbucea. Es dolorosamente consciente de que son excusas para si misma, para él, para llevar las cosas más lejos. Sabe que es una humillación, pero no le importa, le duele el cuerpo por la necesidad. Es triste llegar a un punto tan bajo en la vida, pero al menos le dará la opción, será completamente honesta.

-"Este es el trato. Voy a matarte, pero puedes decidir si quieres que te folle primero. Un orgasmo-antes-de-morir. "Sus dedos trazan su eje hasta la corona, su pulgar frota el borde antes de encontrar el coraje para mirarlo a los ojos. Sus ojos parecen brillar otra vez.- "¿Dentro o fuera? Hablo literalmente. "

Baja la mirada por su cuerpo.- "Dentro. Siempre me dije que quería morir con una mujer bajo mi cuerpo, pero me quedo contigo sobre mí. "Hace una pausa y su mirada penetrante se reúne con la de ella.- "Pero primero quiero que sepas dos cosas. "

Ella duda, casi tiene miedo de preguntar. -"¿Qué?"

-"Mi nombre es Sasuke, pero no mato a humanas."

-"Tomo nota". Ella inclina la cabeza.- "¿Ese es tu verdadero nombre? ¿En serio? ¿Tu madre te ha etiquetado con eso? "Sabe que no se pierde el sarcasmo en su voz.

-"Indra, pero no lo uso desde hace mucho tiempo. Mis amigos me llaman Sasuke y me gusta ".

-"¿Y la otra cosa?"

-"¿Puedo preguntarte tu nombre?"

-"Sakura, y sí, es lo que pone en mi certificado de nacimiento." Tiene un repentino pensamiento. -"¡Espera! Sé que los vampiros no sois portadoras de enfermedades por lo que no puedes transmitirme nada a través del sexo ... ¿no? "

-"No." Él la mira ofendido.

Muy convincente. Le cree. Divertida, alcanza detrás de ella, se desabrocha el sujetador y lo tira al suelo.


	5. C4 *Morire feliz

Sasuke no puede creer en su suerte. Le han disparado al salir del club, le han inmovilizado en una especie de banco y una mujer desnuda esta ahorcajadas sobre sus muslos. Ella quiere matarlo, pero también follarlo. Estudia su mirada verde hermosa, su largo cabello rosa veteado que bromea sobre sus tensos pezones rosados y le gustaría poder llegar hasta ellos con su boca.

Él ha plantado una idea en su mente — tener sexo con él— y la ha consolidado. Ha echo que le vea como un hombre y no cómo el monstruo que tanto odia. Ha alentado su deseo latente, avivado su fuego. Pero sigue resistiéndose a su sugerencia de liberarlo. Puede forzar la situación, pero la chica tiene espíritu. Ella sólo le permite un pequeño margen de maniobra. Esto significa que ella se siente muy atraída por él y sorprendentemente, quiere que conserve su capacidad de elegir. Sólo le permitirá racionalizar sus acciones.

Su mirada baja a su vientre suave y a sus caderas tan femeninas. Agradece que ella no sea una de esas mujeres que se matan de hambre para estar delgadas. La mujer esta sana y tiene curvas en los lugares correctos.

Sus dedos juegan con su polla y su toque ligero le esta atormentando. Le gustaría poder apoyarse en los pies cuando ella se siente sobre él. Le encantaría conducirse dentro de ella y ayudarle a cabalgarlo.

Ella levanta una mano para ahuecar su pecho, exprime su exuberante montículo y eso enciende aún más su pasión. La ataría y atormentaría con su boca si pudiera liberarse.

Ella suelta su pecho y desliza la mano por su vientre, abre más sus muslos y le gustaría que su polla no estuviera tan dura, ya que bloquea la visión de su sexo.

Inclina a un lado la cabeza para ver a su alrededor y gime cuando ella pasa los dedos a lo largo de la costura de su coño afeitado. Su pálida piel se extiende lo suficiente como para ver el capullo rosado mientras las yemas de sus dedos lo rozan y contiene un gruñido. Probablemente la asustaría o cambiaría de opinión, así que ahoga cualquiera si ruido que pueda encontrar alarmante.

-"Muévete hacia arriba. Mi boca puede hacerlo mejor que tus dedos. "Le encantaría lamer su clítoris y probar lo mojada que esta con su lengua.

Ella le sonrió. -"Cierto. Pero no pienso montar la cara de un vampiro con colmillos afilados. Me morderías y beberías mi sangre hasta dejarme seca ".

-"No voy a morderte".

-"No soy estúpida. Es muy tentador, pero no ".

Ella se reclina hacia atrás, suelta su polla y cierra los ojos mientras juega con su clítoris. El dulce y tentador olor de su excitación le está volviendo loco. El deseo de probar su coño es más fuerte que su sed de sangre y su polla palpita de deseo.

Su respiración cambia a pequeños jadeos suaves y sus muslos se tensan. -"Montame, sexy. Al menos libera mis piernas. No me obligues a quedarme inmóvil. Te daré los mejores orgasmos de tu vida ".

Ella baja la cabeza para mirarle fijamente.- "Estoy muy tentada, pero no." Aparta la mano de la uve de sus muslos, se inclina, apoya las manos en su estómago y levanta sus caderas.-"Intenta no correrte antes que yo." Ella lo mira a los ojos. -"¿Por favor? Estoy tan cerca que no es pedir mucho ".

Se pregunta si los hombres la dejan frecuentemente con las ganas. Son unos tontos si no aprecian su belleza. -"Puedes follarme durante horas. Seguiré duro, sin importar las veces que me corra ".

El interés se despierta en sus ojos.- "¿En serio? ¿Nunca se baja? "

-"Sí, mujer. Claro que sí."

-"¿Tienes sexo con humanas?"

Ella le hace gracia.- "Te lo dije, no estoy muerto. Sigo siendo un hombre. "

Ella levanta una mano de su estómago y aprieta suavemente su polla. Se cierne sobre él y baja un poco para frotar la corona de su eje contra su cálido y húmedo coño. Sasuke gime en previsión de cómo se sentirá cuando este enterrado hasta las bolas.

-"No me tortures, Sakura." Quiere entrar en ella.

Ella baja y él aprieta los dientes cuando sus colmillos empiezan alargarse por el placer. Su cuerpo se siente estrecho y muy acogedor. El calor se envuelve alrededor de su pene mientras ella toma más de él. Su gemido de placer es el sonido más maravilloso que jamás ha oído, ella empieza a subir y bajar sobre él. Sus manos se deslizan hasta su pecho, se apoya contra él y él no puede apartar la mirada de sus hermosos ojos cuando se encuentran con los suyos.

Está tentado a imponer firmemente su voluntad y a darle la orden de liberarlo de las cadenas. Ella está muy abierta a él, tanto física como mentalmente, ahora que el placer entre ellos es tan fuerte, pero se resiste a usar el control mental porque no quiere interferir en sus acciones.

Ella se siente demasiado bien montándolo y él la desea demasiado. Lo mejor es permanecer restringido, por si pierde el control. Ella es frágil y podría hacerle daño sin querer.

Hay otras sugerencias que no duda en implantar en su mente.

No me mataras. Ya no tienes ese deseo. Quieres creer lo que te digo y en el fondo sabes que no soy como el vampiro que asesinó a tu hermana. Quieres entenderme y protegerme de los otros que quieren hacerme daño.

Sakura monta a Sasuke frenéticamente, con la mirada bloqueada en la suya y la belleza resplandeciente de sus ojos la excita más. Su polla es grande, gruesa y muy dura. Ningún hombre se siente tan bien. Se apoya en una mano, desliza la otra mano entre sus cuerpos y con la punta del dedo masajea su clítoris. Ella rompe el contacto visual cuando la culminación le golpea con fuerza y grita .

El hombre bajo ella tensa las piernas y levanta sus caderas hacia arriba, tanto como le permiten las cadenas, se estrella contra ella con fuerza y furia y gime su nombre cuando alcanza su propia liberación. Ella siente cómo sus músculos vaginales se estremecen a consecuencia de su propia liberación, ordeñan su polla y su semen caliente inunda su interior. Ella jadea, sorprendida por la intensa respuesta de su cuerpo y casi se derrumba sobre él. Desea hacerlo, pero sabe que se pondrá al alcance de sus colmillos. Eso sería realmente estúpido. Ella abre los ojos. Se ve aún más sexy después del sexo.

Tiene los colmillos blancos presionados contra su labio inferior, para silenciar cualquier sonido. Es decepcionante. Le habría encantado escuchar cada uno.

Su iris brillan realmente y se pregunta si está intentado controlar su mente. Debería apartar la mirada, los otros vampiros nunca han sido capaces de controlar su mente con sus habilidades sugestivas, pero es posible que ninguno de ellos fuera lo suficientemente fuerte. Él es un antiguo y nadie de su equipo sabe exactamente lo que es capaz de hacer o el poder que posee. Ellos nunca han capturado a uno de estos y no conoce a nadie que lo haya echo, pero simplemente no puede apartar la mirada, a pesar del riesgo. Una parte de ella se pregunta si la está controlando pero la ignora. Le habría obligado a quitarle las cadenas, sin tener sexo con ella.

Se lame la punta de los colmillos.- "Lo siento si te asustan. No tengo ninguna intención de morderte pero tienden a salir cuando estoy realmente excitado ".

Ella se encoge de hombros y pasa la mano por los músculos de su estómago.

El miedo no figura entre las emociones que actualmente siente. Es un poco desalentador que el mejor polvo de su vida haya sido con un chupasangre. Que tenga que matarlo lo hace diez veces peor y más deprimente.

-"No te preocupes. No me acercare a tu boca, así que no importa ".

Duda.- "Moriré cómo un hombre feliz." la diversión curva sus labios.- "Voy a cerrar mis ojos cuando llegue la muerte y recordare lo hermosa que eres y lo increíble que ha sido sentirte a mi alrededor "

Sus palabras le sorprenden. Quizás está intentando que cambie de opinión sobre abrir el tragaluz. La mayoría de los hombres serían muy petulantes con una mujer. Éste no. Eso le gusta. No es bueno.

-"¿Sabes algo sobre el vampiro que mató a tu hermana? ¿Tienes su descripción? "

La pregunta le sorprende.- "¿Por qué quieres saberlo?"

-"Me gustaría que me hicieras un favor después de que abras ese tragaluz y me conviertas cenizas. Deja una nota en ese club, donde me capturaste, escribe lo que sepas sobre su asesino. Mis amigos le darán caza. " Hace una pausa.- "No protegemos a los vampiros que toman vidas. No sólo porque nos expone a los humanos, también porque nos cabrea. Sólo hazlo rápido. Ellos se darán cuenta de que han sido comprometidos cuando no regrese y cambiaran de lugar ".

-"¿Por qué me ofreces eso?"

-"Me has dado una última noche meMorable. Es una buena forma de morir ".

Ella no le cree.

-"Confía en mí, Sakura. Me he imaginado cómo iba a dejar esta vida muchas veces. La mayor parte de mi especie muere luchando o a manos de los humanos que nos mata por deporte. Tú tienes un motivo noble. La familia es importante y debe ser vengada. Es honorable y yo respeto eso. "Su mirada baja a sus pechos y una sonrisa curva sus labios.- "Y tienes un cuerpo hermoso. Deseo ayudarte en la búsqueda del asesino de tu hermana y mostrarte mi agradecimiento ".

Ella lo mira a la cara y busca algún indicio de engaño. ¿Cuál es su punto de vista? Tal vez espera que sea tan estúpida como para compartir información con alguien de ese club y así darles una forma de averiguar cómo encontrarla. Vendrían buscando venganza por la muerte de Sasuke.

-"No te creo."

Él frunce el ceño. -"Está bien. Hay un renegado por ahí atacando y matando a los humanos y no se detendrá hasta que alguien lo cace. Sabes lo que es perder a un ser querido. ¿Por qué dejas que otros experimenten el mismo dolor? "

Se inclina hacia delante y apoya de nuevo las manos en su pecho, por si intenta hundir su dientes en ella. Con los brazos encadenados, sólo tendría que echarse hacia atrás si lo intenta. Ella quiere creerle, pero cualquiera en su situación diría lo mismo para salvar su vida.

-"¿Qué te hace pensar que lo encontraran?"

-"Hay pocos vampiros en la ciudad. Si tenemos una descripción, podemos rastrearlo y detenerlo antes de que ataque a otra mujer. No eramos consientes de ningún asesinato o ya habríamos adoptado alguna medida. Llevamos mucho tiempo en esta ciudad y nunca hemos llamado la atención. Con tu ayuda, ellos sabrán a quien cazar ". Él es muy bueno. Él la mira con tanta sinceridad que, si no supiera lo que es, le creería. Largas pestañas negras adornan esos llamativos ojos. ¿Y si dice la verdad? Se muerde el labio y lo considera. La idea de encontrar al asesino de Ino es demasiado tentadora como para descartarla tan fácilmente.

-"Su muerte lo arruinó todo", admite. -"Estaba comprometida, tenía un trabajo que me gustaba y una gran vida. Después de su muerte este idiota se presentó en mi casa para decirme quien la había matado. Pensé que estaba loco, pero él me mostró a uno como tú. Habían capturado a un vampiro y le vi arder bajo la luz del sol. Me obsesioné con la búsqueda de los de tu especie para evitar que otros conozcan mi pérdida. No pude soportar mentir a la gente que me conoce y me aleje de mi vida anterior. Desde entonces evito acercarme a otra persona ".

-"¿Por qué incluso te lo dijeron?" Él frunce el ceño.- "Quiero decir, ¿cuál era el punto? La verdad sólo te atormenta más ".

-"Necesitaban ayuda para perseguir a los vampiros. Mi padre era un francotirador de los marines. Dejo el ejercito cuando nuestra madre murió y nos crió. Él nos enseñó a utilizar las armas de fuego y en la foto de la necrológica de Ino aparecemos las dos en el campo de tiro ".

Suspira. -"¿Me disparaste o fue tu padre?"

-"Murió un año antes de perder a Ino. Ahora sólo quedo yo. "Es casi una admisión. Casi. No se siente bien admitiendo que ella es quien lo ha derribado, no después del sexo.

-"Por favor, deja la nota. No dejes que mi muerte sea en vano. Siempre pensé que moriría luchando. " Su mirada se desvía hacia el techo, donde el sol espera a que ella abra el tragaluz. -"Dame la tranquilidad de saber que mis amigos irán detrás del animal que mató a tu hermana. Es lo que mis amigos y yo hacemos. Matamos a los malos ".

Ella lo mira a los ojos hermosos y si no es el mentiroso más convincente del mundo, dice honestamente cada palabra. Ella quiere creerle. Ha frito antes a otros vampiros para el equipo, un par de veces en realidad y lo hizo hecho sin dudarlo. Sólo el pensamiento de Sasuke estallando en llamas, de sus gritos de agonía hasta convertirse en cenizas,le revuelve el estómago. No puede hacerlo.

Sus emociones están en crisis. Él es un asesino, un vampiro. Todos en el equipo han sufrido una pérdida personal. Durante tres años les ha ayudado a matarlos, pero nunca encontraron al hijo de puta que ella quiere matar. Sasuke tiene los recursos para lograr eso, si dice la verdad.

No es fácil trabajar con su jefe. Madara es un completo idiota cada vez que alguien no esta de acuerdo con sus órdenes. Él mantiene al equipo con un presupuesto reducido. Siempre despoja a los vampiros de su dinero y lo utiliza para pagarles, ya que es imposible para la mayoría de ellos mantener sus puestos de trabajo con todas sus asignaciones.

Él no se preocupa por el seguimiento del asesino de Ino, persigue a cualquier vampiro y monta un infierno cada vez que le saca el tema. Sasuke está ofreciéndole más ayuda de la que Madara le ha otorgado y aún así, se enfrenta al amanecer. ¿Debería confiar en él? ¿De verdad quiere ayudarla? Si es así, eso dice mucho de su personalidad y no puede ignorarlo.

Inexplicablemente, el sexo con Sasuke ha sido alucinante y nunca ha sido una mujer que se tome esto la ligera. Su cuerpo y su corazón están conectados. No puedo hacerlo. No puedo destruirlo. ¿Y si está diciendo la verdad? Algunos humanos son asesinos, violadores y unos animales rabiosos. Otros son buenos, amables y maravillosos. ¿Qué pasa si con los vampiros pasa lo mismo? Esta pregunta la perseguirá de por vida si abre ese tragaluz.

-"¡Maldision!"

Ella se pone en pie y pisotea con fuerza hasta la mesa donde ha dejado su chaleco. Abre un bolsillo, mete la mano y agarrados los dardos. Ella se gira, le mira a los ojos y se acerca lentamente.

Él echó un vistazo a su mano cerrada. -"Gracias, mujer. Aprecio que me noquees, así no agonizare. "Hace una pausa.- "El sexo fue increíble. Eres una hermosa mujer y espero que encuentres al vampiro que mató a tu hermana. Si decides dejar esa nota, diles que Indra Uchiha quiere que vayan detrás él. Diles que es una deuda de honor. Esas palabras siempre te protegerán de mis amigos ".

Ella vaciló. -"¿Por qué?"

-"Tenemos honor. El uso de mi verdadero nombre será una prueba para ellos que no es una trampa cuando vayan detrás del renegado. Ellos sabrán que yo quiero que él sea castigado por lo que le hizo a tu hermana y lo harán. "

Quiere creer eso, pero no es fácil convencerla. El sexo ha sido muy caliente, el mejor que ha tenido, pero nunca se lo admitirá a él.- "Voy a hacer que el sol te parezca una forma divertida y encantadora de morir si me estás mintiendo." Ella se sienta otra vez a horcajadas sobre sus muslos y se inclina hacia adelante, planea clavar los dardos en sus brazos.

Una sonrisa levanta las comisuras de sus labios mientras fija su mirada en su escote. -"Moriré feliz porque tus hermosos pechos serán lo ultimo que vea "

Un vampiro con encanto. ¿Quién lo diría? Casi odia hacerle daño pero él no hace ni una mueca de dolor cuando ella hunde las puntas de los dardos en sus bíceps. Sus ojos se cierran y su cabeza se desploma hacia un lado cuando pierde el conocimiento.


	6. C5 *Alimentandote

Sakura experimenta un poco de culpabilidad mientras limpia con una toalla la sangre del cuerpo desnudo tendido sobre la cama. Ha puesto una sábana sobre el regazo de Sasuke, pero le ha visto todo cuando le ha quitado la camiseta sin mangas y los pantalones de cuero. Y le ha mirado un montón.

Un rápido vistazo al reloj de la mesilla le asegura que se despertara pronto. Le ha puesto su ultimo dardo hace dos horas. No quería arriesgarse a que se despertara mientras estaba haciendo unos recados. Levanta la mirada hacia los postes de la cama, son de madera y bastante gruesos, pero le preocupa que él pueda romperlos. Si es así, ella descubrirá rápidamente si se ha equivocado. Él la matara antes de que pueda arrepentirse.

Un lado de su mano roza su cálida piel mientras limpia las últimas gotas de sangre en su brazo extendido, donde el dardo había roto su piel y cuyas marcas se han curado. Le sorprende que ni siquiera le haya quedado una pequeña cicatriz.

Su vampiro tiene un hermoso tatuaje en un lado de su cadera, es algo escrito en un extraño idioma que no conoce. Se curva a lo largo de su cadera y baja hasta el lado de su muslo. Tiene otro detrás de su hombro, es una espada con algo escrito en la hoja. Es impresionante y el que lo ha echo es un verdadero artista. Claro que, el lienzo que ha utilizado es perfecto. El tipo tiene el mejor cuerpos que ha visto en toda su vida.

Su teléfono móvil suena, pero lo ignora. Sabe que es Madara y no le importa. Las cenizas del último vampiro que habían frito están extendidas sobre el banco donde Sasuke habría muerto si hubiese abierto ese tragaluz. Puede que el equipo piense que ha terminado su trabajo, pero no esta dispuesta arriesgarse. El que tiene que hacer la limpieza podría notar que falta un poco de cenizas en el frasco cuando las agregue de nuevo.

Madara la vería como una enemiga si sospecha que tiene un corazón blando y la torturaría hasta conocer la ubicación de Sasuke. Él puede ser un gran imbécil, pero no le preocupa. Él no puede rastrear su móvil. El equipo teme que la policía los descubra. Oficialmente, los vampiros no existen por lo que su equipo sería visto como un grupo de locos armados.

El equipo pasará por su casa, pero no la encontraran allí y no saben dónde más buscarla. Compró este lugar secreto para esconderse en caso de que uno de su grupo se vea comprometido, con el dinero del seguro de vida de su hermana Ino,pero no se lo ha dicho a nadie. Madara le habría pedido el dinero para financiar al equipo.

El apartamento esta en el sótano y le proporciona privacidad. La tienda de coches de encima ha quebrado, por lo que compro el edificio a precio de ganga.

Nadie oirá a Sasuke si monta un infierno.

El cuerpo junto a ella se sacude y los ojos negros de Sasuke se abren. Él mira frenéticamente por la habitación hasta que su mirada se encuentra con la de ella. La sorpresa es clara en su rostro.

-"Me has trasladado." Hace una pausa. -"No me mataste".

-"Todavía no." Ella aparta el paño húmedo de su cuerpo y lo deja en el recipiente de agua tibia. -"He echo lo que me dijiste y deje una nota para tus amigos. Supongo que pronto sabre si fuiste honesto. "

Se acerca hasta la mesilla de noche, deja el recipiente y se vuelve hacia él. El está mirando fijamente sus piernas desnudas. La camiseta que lleva apenas llega a la mitad de su muslo.

-"He tenido un día muy ajetreado y me olvide de lavar la ropa. Esta camiseta es lo único que tengo limpio. "Ella se sienta sobre sus piernas, a su lado.- "Me duché y no quería ponerme la ropa sucia. La ropa que he lavado ya está en la secadora ".

Levanta la cabeza y contempla su cuerpo antes de mirarla a los ojos. Arquea una ceja negra.- "¿También lavaste mi ropa?"

-"No. La deje en el almacén porque tenía que dejar una evidencia de que estás muerto— para que parezca que te has quemado. Traje tu chaqueta, pero queme tus pantalones de cuero y puse los restos con las cenizas. Aún estás desnudo porque espero que eso logre disuadirte de intentar escapar. Sé que puedes moverte rápido, pero alguien de tu tamaño envuelto en una sabana de rayas llamaría mucho la atención. Nada de lo que tengo te cabrá. Eres muy alto y grande. "Ella sonríe. -"Dudo mucho que incluso entres en mi chándal."

Él baja la cabeza.- "¿Dónde estamos? ¿Cómo hemos llegado hasta aquí? "

-"Te cubrí con una lona, lleve mi coche marcha atrás hasta el almacén y te rodé desde el banco hasta mi maletero. Meterte en mi refugio no fue tan fácil. Te lleve sobre una carretilla hasta el interior de la tienda para mantenerte alejado del sol y te quite la lona. Me sorprende que no te haya tirado por la escaleras ya que pesas una tonelada. Puedes gritar, pero nadie te escuchará. "Hace una pausa. -"Estamos en un sótano, las ventanas y puertas están bloqueadas con acero y sólo yo sé el código que las desbloquea. Te morirás de hambre si me matas ".

-"¿Por qué no abriste el tragaluz?"

No tengo ni idea. Ella suspira y cambia de tema, no está dispuesta a hablarle de su confusión interior.- "¿Tienes hambre?"

Su mirada se desvía a su cuello y brilla de nuevo. Sus labios tiemblan, pero no abre la boca. Ella se levanta de la cama, abre la nevera y saca una de las bolsas. Intenta disimular su aversión mientras lo mira fijamente.

-"¿Bebes sangre de animal?"

Él asiente con la cabeza, pero sigue sin abrir la boca.

-"¿Puedes beber la sangre de una vaca? Lo siento, pero no tengo ni idea de cómo conseguirte sangre humana. Ya fue bastante difícil encontrar esta. Ni siquiera quiero contarte la historia que tuve que contarle al carnicero para lograr que me vendiera esta. Digamos que él piensa que soy la peor ex-novia que un hombre puede tener ".

Él asiente con la cabeza.

Su mirada se estrecha y ella se da cuenta de por qué no quiere hablar.- "¿Los colmillos? Está bien. Los he visto antes. "Mira la bolsa. -"No estoy segura de cómo alimentarte. ¿Debo ponerla en un vaso con pajita? "

-"Sólo tienes que acercar la bolsa a mi boca", dice con voz ronca, puede ver sus colmillos cuando habla. Son largos y peligrosos.- "No te morderé".

Espera que sea verdad mientras se acerca a él y agarra la toalla que ha usado para secarse el pelo. La coloca sobre su pecho y la empuja bajo su cuello porque no quiere que la sangre derramada caiga sobre su cama. Acerca cuidadosamente la bolsa a sus labios. Él golpea rápido, las afiladas puntas de sus dientes perforan el plástico y ella se sorprende al ver como la bolsa se vacía rápido.

Ella se la quita cuando ya no queda ni una gota de sangre y lo observa.- "¿Más?"

-"Es suficiente". Él lame la sangre de sus labios y colmillos inferiores y mantiene la boca abierta mientras se retractan, esta vez no los oculta.- "Gracias."

-"Siento que estuviese fría."

-"Estoy acostumbrado a eso. Nosotros guardamos la sangre humana en la nevera. Eso sí, no la congeles. "

-"Lo recordaré." Deja la bolsa vacía sobre la toalla, hace una bola y la lanza hacia el cuarto de baño. Cae en el suelo, justo dentro.- "Este es el trato, Sasuke. No me parece bien matarte si de verdad eres honesto sobre lo que haces y no matas a personas. Estoy dispuesta a darte el beneficio de la duda a pesar de que mi voz interior dice que merezco el primer premio a la estupidez. "Su mirada vaga por todo su cuerpo, vacila en la sabana sobre su regazo y se levanta. -"Tú no eres como las otras sanguijuelas que he conocido y no sólo porque tienes un cuerpo increíble o el cabello hermoso."

Él arquea las cejas, sorprendido.

-"Tampoco estoy muerta. Eres caliente, lo sabes y creo que es una pena desperdiciarte si no eres un monstruo. Investigare, si descubro que nadie ha desaparecido o muerto cerca de ese club que usas como nido, te dejare ir. Si descubro que hay desaparecidos o muertos, eres un producto horneado. ¿Nos entendemos el uno al otro? "

-"Sí".

-"Perfecto. Ahora se un buen vampiro y relájate. ¿Ves la televisión? "Ella señala con la cabeza hacia la esquina. -"Siento que no sea una pantalla grande, pero comprar este lugar ha sido una sangría para mis finanzas. Te considerare un peligroso asesino si intentas escapar ".

-"Muy bien."

Ella duda.- "Voy a revisar la ropa y a comer algo. Compórtate, Sasuke. "Levanta el mando a distancia, pone las noticias y sale de la habitación.

Sasuke mira atentamente a Sakura hasta que desaparece. Inclina la cabeza, escucha sus pies descalzos caminar sobre la alfombra de la otra habitación y levanta los brazos. Las esposas que ha utilizado son de calidad, pero sonríe. Puede romperlas fácilmente. Relaja los brazos.

Respira lentamente, recogiendo los olores de su entorno y concluye que le ha mentido. Vive sola, pero el olor del aire fresco le promete libertad si intenta escapar. En un lugar bloqueado no hay ventanas o puertas de fácil acceso. Su mirada recorre la habitación, ve un armario y él sonríe. Pertenece a un dormitorio y está fuera de lugar. Supone que ahora está cubriendo una ventana.

La humana le intriga y es muy lista. Escucha el zumbido de un microondas, "ding". La oye suspirar. El olor a comida congelada llega hasta la habitación y hace una mueca. No se la daría ni a uno de los perros callejeros que rondan el callejón del club, pero la pelirosa sexy va a comérsela.


	7. C6 *Algo mas

Sasuke Cierra los ojos y prueba las restricciones en sus tobillos, mueve las piernas y sabe que puede liberarse si lo desea. Duda. Debiera largarse pero la curiosidad lo mantiene en su lugar. Él no le hará daño y nunca lo hará. Abre los ojos cuando ella intenta acercarse sigilosamente a él.

Ella lo mira con un poco de miedo, aunque cree que lo disimula y vacila en la puerta. Él se abstiene de sonreír. Es condenadamente linda y esa camiseta muestra mucha pierna. Un centenar de cosas que él disfrutaría haciéndole llenan su mente. Arrancar esa camiseta encabeza esa lista.

-"Aún estoy aquí."

-"Ya lo veo." Ella entra en la habitación. -"Me preocupaba que las esposas no te retuvieran. Son de la policía ".

-"¿Eres policía?"

Ella se sonroja. -"Uh, no. Mi ex novio lo es, pero se las dejo en nuestro apartamento cuando terminamos la relación. Él se las olvidó en mi mesita de noche. "

Sasuke detesta los celos que ruedan a través de él ante el pensamiento de otro hombre tocándola. -"¿Qué estabais haciendo?"

-"¿Tú qué piensas?" Ella levanta el mentón.- "Por eso espero que mi cama pueda retenerte. Él no pudo liberarse, pero claro, él no era un chupasangre tan grande como tú."Ella se acerca.- "¿Conoces a todos los vampiros de la zona? El asesino de Ino es de estatura media, tiene el pelo castaño y corto y se mueve muy rápido. "

Niega con la cabeza. -"Necesito más que eso. Soy consiente de los vampiros que han que han creado sus propios "nidos", como tú los llamas, pero creo que el que atacó a tu hermana está por su cuenta. Los solitarios son más difíciles de encontrar, ya que se esconden en las sombras y cambian de ubicación a menudo. Son como ratas en las alcantarillas. Ellos sólo salen a la superficie para alimentarse ".

-"Eso explica por qué los que capturamos siempre huelen tan mal."

Él vacila.- "¿Qué dijo la policía sobre la causa de la muerte de tu hermana? "

-"La policía piensa que la mató un vagabundo influenciado por las drogas."

-"Por eso no nos dimos cuenta. Investigamos a los asesinos en serie y los asesinatos que tienen el mismo modus operandi o las muertes extrañas. Los vampiros suelen ser más rutinarios cuando atrapan a sus víctimas. Su muerte fue probablemente considerada un crimen al azar. ¿Tu equipo está formado por los familiares de las víctimas? "

-"Sí".

-"Por eso has tenido éxito en capturarlos. Conoces los detalles y la ubicación de los asesinatos. "Inclina la cabeza. -"¿Qué te llevó a mi club?"

-"Uno de nuestros chicos sale con una chica que solía ir por allí y de repente cae enferma con un gran caso de anemia. Él sumó dos más dos. "

Hace una mueca. -"Ya veo. Les diré a los miembros de mi club que deben tomar menos cantidad de sangre. "Su pecho se expande cuando respira profundamente y exhala el aire despacio. -"¿Qué más sabes del asesino de tu hermana?"

Ella se sienta con cuidado al final de la cama.- "Tengo una copia del vídeo de la cámara de la biblioteca. Mi ex me lo consiguió antes de irse. Puedes verlo. Quizás puedas reconocerlo. Deje una copia en el club para tus amigos. "Ella se muerde el labio inferior.- "¿Dijiste la verdad? Se honesto. ¿Por favor? Irán tras él¿verdad? "

-"Sí. Los llamamos "Renegados". Nosotros no matamos para alimentarnos pero ellos son brutales. Corren el riesgo de exponernos a todos cuando toman vidas humanas y obviamente, es algo que los demás no queremos. "Se detiene cuando ve que ella no le cree.- "Lo último que necesitamos es que la policía investigue a las personas desaparecidas o muertas. Vivimos en secreto, mantenemos un perfil bajo y así es como podemos sobrevivir. De lo contrario seríamos cazados hasta nuestra extinción ".

-"¿De verdad no matas a la gente cuando te alimentas?"

-"No lo hago. No hay necesidad ".

-"Seguro". Su mirada recorre su cuerpo y ella le frunce el ceño. Es obvio que no va a gustarle su respuesta.

-"Las mujeres que visitan nuestro club están dispuestas y no les hacemos daño. Todas siguen en pie, sanas y muy vivas. Lo de esa mujer con anemia debería convencerte de eso. Estaría muerta si matáramos a las personas que nos alimentan ".

-"¿Saben lo que eres?"

Niega con la cabeza.- "Puedo sellar una marca de mordedura con mi lengua. Las distraigo y nunca se dan cuenta de que estoy bebiendo su sangre. Ellas sólo piensan que mordisqueo sus cuerpos ".

Él nota cómo ella aprieta los labios. Intenta parecer despreocupada, pero fracasa. Se pregunta si le molesta que él beba sangre a espaldas de las donantes o si no le guste la idea de él con otras mujeres. Espera que sea la segunda. Un poco de celos implica que podría gustarle lo suficiente como para ofrecerle su cuello.

-"¿No les duele?"

-"No. Me han dicho que es agradable. "Su polla se mueve al pensar en Sakura en sus brazos mientras bebe su sangre. -"Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que alguien se alimentó de mí, pero no recuerdo que fuera doloroso ".

-"Déjame adivinar. ¿La mujer que te convirtió? "

-"Sí".

-"Gran sorpresa".

Fuerza una sonrisa.- "Creo que eso es sarcasmo, Sakura."

-"¿Dónde está? ¿Intentara encontrarte? "

-"No." Él aparta los recuerdos que siempre le enfurecen. Ella lo observa atentamente y piensa que nada de lo que ella se imagina es peor que la verdad. -"A mi amigo y a mi nos convirtió en la misma noche. Ella quería a dos hombres fornidos que la protegieran y lo hicimos durante mucho tiempo, a pesar de que no nos gustaba. Tendríamos que acabar con ella si hoy estuviera viva. Disfrutaba demasiado matando ".

-"¿Está muerta?"

-"Sí. No aprobamos sus hábitos de alimentación por lo que cazaba sin nosotros. Ella eligió a los hombres equivocados para alimentarse y la mataron ".

-"¿Los asesinaste por convertirla en polvo?"

-"No censuro a los hombres que quieren sobrevivir. Sus acciones estaban justificadas ".

Una mirada inquieta cruza su rostro. -"Tengo que hacer unos recados. ¿Te comportarás?"

-"Lo haré."

Ella sale la habitación y Sasuke frunce el ceño. Ella le ha mirado de una forma extraña antes de irse. Puede oírla atravesar el pequeño apartamento, el crujido de una puerta seguido de más pisadas ligeras y otra puerta cerrándose. Realmente se ha ido.

Un teléfono suena en el suelo y sonríe porque a ella se le ha olvidado. Mira por encima de su cabeza y ve la forma de romper la cama sin que ella lo note. Fácilmente se libera de la cadena que asegura sus muñecas. Afina su oído para oír su regreso.

Comprueba su teléfono móvil y ve que tiene cuatros mensajes de alguien llamado Madara. Parece muy interesado en contactar con Sakura. La ira aumenta. Este humano quiere a Sakura, con sus bonitos ojos y su cuerpo tentador, pero no conseguirá encontrarla. Él sonríe al darse cuenta que ella borra las llamadas que realiza.

Rápidamente llama al club, aún en estado de alerta ante cualquier sonido y sonríe cuando uno de los lobos responde con un cauteloso "hola", probablemente debido a que llama con un número desconocido.

-"Soy Sasuke. Estoy bien, pero limpia el club. Está comprometido. Moveos a la ubicación del bosque ".

-"Tenemos a los equipos buscándote" gruñe Kiba.- "Estamos rastreando tu aroma por toda la ciudad. El de la hembra también. Fue muy inteligente de tu parte enviarla con esa nota para dejarnos su esencia ".

La rabia arde en su interior.- "¿Ella escribió que le debo una deuda de honor?"

Kiba guarda silencio unos segundos antes de contestar. -"Creíamos que te había torturado para hacerte decir eso. El club ha sido limpiado de vampiros y tenemos a los equipos esperando aquí por si alguien intenta entrar. Habíamos planeado torturarlos para conseguir tu ubicación ".

-"Mantengan el club limpio, pero suspende la caza de la mujer, maldita sea. Pasaran por un infierno si alguno le hace un simple moretón ".

-"Sí, señor." Kiba se aclara la garganta.- "Lo siento."

La frustración aumenta.- "Detén a tu pack y di a todos que ella está bajo mi protección. Os pago mucho dinero y espero que hagas tu trabajo. La próxima vez llama a Neji ,antes de meter la pata. Tu alfa nunca comete estos errores ".

-"Él está cazando al renegado que se menciona en la nota dejada en el club. Se fue justo después de descubrirla ".

-"¿Acaso te ordenó rastrear a la mujer?"

-"No."

Eso le alivia un poco.- "Haz lo que te pedí. Suspende la caza de la mujer. Coge un lápiz y haz una lista de algunos artículos que quiero en mi habitación para esta noche. "

"Sí, señor. Dime lo que quieres. "


	8. C7 *Una locura

...

A Sakura le preocupa haber estado fuera tanto tiempo. ¿Sasuke habrá conseguido liberarse?. Espera que no. Tuvo que ir a la biblioteca, al salir a la calle, pensó que dos hombres estaban siguiéndola, pero uno de ellos recibió una llamada telefónica y ambos desaparecieron. Después de asegurarse de que no la estaban siguiendo, vino directamente a casa.

Ella mete la mano bajo el borde de encimera y saca la pistola oculta en una funda. Esta cargada, quita el seguro y se acerca de puntillas al cuarto. Se asoma por un lado de la puerta y ve sus pies descalzos asomando por debajo de la sábana. Se relaja.

-"Siento haber tardado tanto." deja el arma sobre el recibidor del pasillo y entra en la dormitorio.

Él se encogió de hombros.- "Sigo acostado aquí."

-"Lindo".

Él sonríe y ella piensa que es aún más guapo cuando lo hace.- "Este es el descanso más largo que he conseguido en muchos años. Debería agradecértelo. Mi única queja es que tengo un picor en la parte baja del estómago y me está volviendo loco ".

-"Lo siento." Ella se quita los zapatos, se sube a la cama y trata de no mirar boquiabierta su tentador pecho. -"¿Dónde?"

-"En el lado derecho, justo por encima de la sabana."

Sus uñas arañan su piel y él desplaza su gran cuerpo para ponerlas exactamente donde las quiere. Es algo íntimo para Sakura, pero tocar a Sasuke es agradable. Ella le mira a los ojos y deja de rascarle.

-"Hice algunas investigaciones mientras estaba fuera. Hay algunos informes de personas desaparecidas y asesinatos, pero no ocurrieron cerca de tu club. Estos han pasado cerca de donde raptaron y mataron a Ino.".

-"Le dijiste a mis amigos donde fue secuestrada, ¿verdad?" Su diversión se desvanece.

-"Lo hice."

-"Suena a un vampiro depredador que está marcando su territorio. Eso les ayudará a seguirle la pista si está cerca de los terrenos donde caza. "Hace una pausa.- "¿Estás bien?"

-"Sí. Simplemente quería ser quien matara a ese hijo de puta . "

-"Entiendo que quieras vengarte, pero lo mejor es que mi pueblo se encargue de este renegado. Sin ánimo de ofender, él es más rápido que tú ".

Ella sonríe.- "Yo te derribe, ¿no?"

-"De lejos y con una pistola de dardos. Tienes un montón de crédito por eso ".

Ella vacila mientras recuerda como esa espada rasga el techo de la camioneta. Casi mueren por agarrar a Sasuke.- "Te dije que te dejaría ir si creía que no matas a los humanos." Le gusta mantener su palabra, pero su corazón se acelera un poco por el miedo.- "¿Vas a matarme si lo hago? "

-"No." la sinceridad brilla en sus ojos.- "No me has hecho daño."

Puede tener algunos problemas con el echo de que ella le haya usado como un juguete sexual. Su ego es probablemente tan grande como su gran cuerpo.

-"Este es el plan. Te quedaras esta noche conmigo y veinte minutos antes del amanecer desenganchare un lado de tus esposas, después te lanzare la llave y correré como el infierno. Todavía tengo tu camisa, tu cartera y tu chaqueta. Tus botas se quedaron en el almacén. "Ella hace una pausa. -"Te compré unos jeans descoloridos y unas sandalias en una tienda de segunda mano, pero creo que te vendrán bien. No vas a perseguirme porque cuando te vistas sólo tendrás el tiempo suficiente de buscar un lugar seguro donde poder ocultarte del sol. Estoy segura de que no quieres que te detengan por exhibicionismo. Dudo que puedan rescatarte antes de que el sol te fría ".

Arquea una ceja.-"Buen plan."

-"Eso pensé. No volveré a este lugar durante mucho tiempo, así que no te molestes en buscarme. Soy más inteligente que eso. Perderás el tiempo si intentas localizarme a través del nombre falso que usé para adquirir este lugar ".

-"Eres muy amable al compartir conmigo esta información pero no planeo salir a buscarte."

Ouch. Eso significa que el sexo no significó nada para él. -"Bien", responde, pero se siente un poco decepcionada.

-"¿Tú y tus amigos iréis a por mí y los míos de nuevo si nos quedamos en el club? "

-"Yo no los controlo, Sasuke. Nunca volveré a intentar hacer daño a nadie de allí, pero sólo puedo hablar por mí misma. Es mejor que lo abandonéis y encontréis otro lugar. Creo que el equipo cree que estás muerto, pero querrá capturar al resto de tu nido ".

-"Maldición. Amo mi club ". Él titubea. -"No es un nido. No me gusta ese término. Yo no voy por ahí convirtiendo a los humanos en vampiros. Son molestos como el infierno". Ella arquea una ceja, siente curiosidad. -"Los vampiros recién convertidos son muy dependientes de sus maestros. Ellos tienden a seguirlos como perritos. Se pelean entre ellos para ser el preferido ".

-"Eres un maestro, ¿no?"

-"Soy poderoso."

-"¿Quien se está encargándose de tu club mientras no estás?. Dijiste que la mujer que te convirtió está muerta ".

-"Mi amigo—el que fue convertido al mismo tiempo— y yo somos dueños del club. Atendemos a otros vampiros por un alto precio ".

-"¿Vendes a seres humanos?" se le retuerce el intestino.

-"No. ofrecemos a los demás vampiros un sitio seguro donde pasar el rato y comer. Es igual de seguro para los humanos que entran en mi club. No hay muertes y ellas deben estar dispuestas ".

-"Dijiste que las mujeres no se dan cuenta de que bebes su sangre ¿cómo pueden a estar dispuestas?" Lo tiene ahí y lo sabe.

Sus ojos se estrechan. -"Es lógico pensar que si están dispuestas a tener sexo con alguien, no les importa el intercambio de fluidos corporales. Simplemente no saben que es su sangre ".

-"Buen punto."

-"Voy a echar de menos el club."

-"Lo siento." Sakura mira alrededor de la habitación.- "Sé a qué te refieres. Este era mi refugio cuando quería desaparecer. Voy a tener que evitar a mi equipo por si no creyeron lo de las cenizas que dejé en ese almacén. No tengo un segundo refugio donde esconderme ".

-"Aquí estás a salvo, Sakura." El tono suave de su voz atrae su mirada hacia él. -"No voy a hacerte daño y puedo hablar en nombre de mis amigos. Ninguno vendrá a por ti. Di mi nombre de nacimiento, si alguna vez alguien de mi naturaleza intenta hacerte daño, nunca te tocara ".

-"¿Indra Uchiha?"

Él asiente con la cabeza. -"Aunque no esté, todos saben quién soy. Dile que somos amigos ".

-"¿Por qué me ofreces la protección de tu nombre?"

Echa un vistazo a su cuerpo. -"Digamos que estoy interesado en ti."

Sus pezones se tensan ante el tono ronco de su voz y la forma en que su mirada baja, fijándose en cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Si eso no es suficiente pista para saber por donde van sus pensamientos, la sabana levantándose sobre su regazo lo es. Se humedece los labios y observa como su polla crece bajo la fina tela.

-"Deberíamos despedirnos adecuadamente", dice con voz ronca. -"¿Al menos desataras mis tobillos esta vez? No voy a hacerte daño y me encantaría estar a tu servicio si estás pensando en montarme otra vez. "

Ella se debate. Una parte de ella le desea tanto que le duele, pero es una mala idea. Ya se ha apegado demasiado a él y sabe que tener sexo con él por segunda vez sólo empeorara las cosas. Un vistazo a su sexy cuerpo tendido sobre su cama es suficiente motivación.!Qué demonios¡.

Sakura se levanta de la cama y busca en sus pantalones vaqueros la llave de las esposas para liberar los tobillos. -"Esto es una locura, pero vales un poco de riesgo."

Sonríe- "Me alegra escuchar eso."


	9. C8 *Engañada

...

Sakura espera tener razón en que él no es peligroso. Echa un vistazo a los postes de la cama y ve que él ha permanecido ahí sin luchar. Un bastardo malo habría luchado para romperlos y matarla. Sasuke le había dado su palabra y la había mantenido. Eso alivia parte de su miedo y se da cuenta de cuanto lo desea. ¿Quién sabe cuántos años pasaran antes de que tenga la oportunidad de tener sexo? Quizás nunca. Ningún otro hombre sería tan guapo o tan sexy como Sasuke. Una mujer jamás le olvidaría.

Ella libera sus piernas y empieza a desnudarse. Cuando está desnuda, agarra la sabana y se la quita por completo. La cruda masculinidad de su esculpido cuerpo poderoso le excita más que cualquier otro hombre, incluso sin besarla. Ver a Sasuke hace que le duela el cuerpo incluso antes de que se toquen.

-"Puedes subir hasta aquí y colocar ese hermoso coño sobre mi boca." Se lame los labios, sus colmillos se han extendido.- "No voy a extraer tu sangre. Lastimarte es lo último que quiero ".

-"Muy tentador, no te mentiré pero, de nuevo, no sucederá. Puede que no quieras hacerme daño, pero esos colmillos se ven muy afilados".

-"Sólo permanece muy quieta mientras uso mi lengua."

La pasión arde en su interior ante la idea, pero ella niega con la cabeza. -"Me moveré mucho si eres bueno en eso, y si no es así, me decepcionaras."

-"Puedes liberar mis brazos y yo estaré encima." se queda mirando fijamente su coño. -"Voy a inmovilizar tus caderas bajo mi boca y tú disfrutaras de lo que te haré con mi lengua. Soy muy bueno ".

Ella siente la humedad entre sus muslos. -"Eres peligroso, Sasuke"

-"No para ti."

-"Díselo a mi cuerpo. Sigue hablando así y me correré antes de empezar. Maldita sea, hablas de un buen juego. Además, eres muy sexy, pero tú ya sabes eso ".

Él abre las piernas, su polla sobresale hacia arriba y sus brazos musculosos se tensan mientras coloca su cuerpo más alto en la cama.- "No te morderé. Sube, Sakura. Inclínate sobre mí hasta que tus pezones se rocen contra mi pecho y frota tu coño contra mi vientre en vez de usar tu dedo ".

Sakura está sobre la cama antes de poder reconsiderarlo, la promesa de otro increíble episodio de sexo con Sasuke es simplemente demasiado irresistible. Vacila un momento, un poco desconcertada por su propio entusiasmo, pero luego se pone sobre sus manos y rodillas y se acerca hasta que su rostro flota por encima de su polla.

-"Tú eres perfecto en todas partes." Ella lo observa detenidamente.- "Nunca pensé que me gustaría admirar la polla de un hombre, pero no sólo eres grande, eres demasiado agradable a los ojos."

Él gime suavemente.- "Estás respirando sobre mí y es una tortura."

-"Recuerdo que dijiste que puedes follar durante horas. ¿Es cierto? "

-"No te mentiría nunca."

-"¿Te recuperas rápido?"

-"Seguiré duro."

-"Es una lástima que seas vampiro. Creo que podría caer en la lujuria con un hombre como tú, Sasuke. Casi deseo que las circunstancias fueran diferentes. "Ella sonríe y abre los labios.

Ella levanta una mano de la cama y agarra su polla mientras su lengua rodea el borde externo de su corona. Su cuerpo se tensa y él susurra su nombre de una manera sexy. Le incita a envolver sus labios alrededor de él y a tomar su gruesa longitud más profundo en su boca. Se mueve despacio, probando su contorno y arremolinando la lengua por todas partes.

-"Joder", él gime. -"Tienes una boca muy caliente. Es el paraíso ".

Ella gime a su alrededor, sabe que sentirá las vibraciones y su polla se mueve en respuesta. Ella le toma más profundo, hasta su garganta, aunque no es fácil con su tamaño y se mueve más rápido, arriba y abajo.

-"Date la vuelta y pon tu coño sobre mi cara" demanda, jadeando.- "Dame lo que quiero, Sakura. Me muero por probarte. Hueles tan condenadamente bueno ".

Ella niega con la cabeza, haciéndole saber que no será su donante de sangre, mientras que al mismo tiempo intenta llevarlo hasta el borde. Sus dedos acarician su eje al ritmo de su boca. Sus gemidos y los movimientos de sus caderas le dice que está muy cerca. Ella sigue chupando y lamiendo hasta que Sasuke inhala fuerte y su sabor le llena la boca.

Sasuke es diferente, incluso en eso. El sabor de su pasión es algo que puede disfrutar fácilmente. Ella le ordeña hasta que deja de correrse y los gemidos se detienen, entonces lo saca de su boca. Ella levanta la cabeza y lo mira a los ojos. Se le corta la respiración al ver la mirada de satisfacción en su rostro.

Se aclara la garganta y le sostiene la mirada. -"¿Debo entender que no consideraras la posibilidad de salir con un vampiro?"

Ella sonríe. -"No. No puedo vernos en una relación a largo plazo, pero tener sexo es otro asunto. Tienes un cuerpo que merece ser adorado. "

Su mirada cae a sus abdominales bien definidos y ella suelta su polla para apoyar la mano en su cadera, sabe que puede soportar su peso mientras pone una pierna sobre la suya y sube por su cuerpo. Sus labios y lengua recorrer su piel, desde su bajo vientre hasta los músculos de su estomago y se detiene en sus costillas cuando su polla dura se clava en su vientre. Ella mira hacia abajo.

-"Maldita sea, eres perfecto."

-"No del todo. Puedo ser una mierda ".

Ella se echa a reír. -"Es una característica de los hombres." Ella empieza a besar su cuerpo otra vez, decidida a sentarse a horcajadas sobre su regazo para montar su polla, cuando un ruido la asusta. Un ruido en seco, cercano y fuerte. Ella levanta la cabeza y ve que Sasuke ha roto las cadenas de las muñecas.

El terror la envuelve y le mira a los ojos. ¡Oh Dios! Su vida ha terminado. Si ha podido liberarse tan fácilmente, entonces, significa que ha estado jugando con ella desde que despertó restringido en su cama. Él seguramente le arrancara la garganta. Se imagina la agonía que va a sufrir mientras muere.

Sasuke maldice en voz baja.- "No voy a hacerte daño, pero no puedo aguantar más. Me estás torturando. No me mires así. Piensa. Podría haberme liberado en cualquier momento. "

Sakura está más allá del cualquier pensamiento racional e intenta apartarse de él, la pistola que ha dejado en el pasillo es la única oportunidad que tiene de sobrevivir si puede llegar hasta ella. Pero los vampiros son más rápidos y tienen una fuerza sobrehumana. Ella grita cuando sus manos la agarran con firmeza y cae de espaldas sobre la cama, luego el vampiro la tiene a su merced cuando él la inmoviliza bajo su enorme cuerpo. Sus miradas se reúnen.

-"Maldita sea, mujer," dice con voz ronca.- "No tengas miedo".

-"Estabas jugando conmigo", le acusa.

-"Tú eras en realidad la que estaba jugando conmigo." él sonríe.- "Ahora es mi turno."

-"¿Vas a matarme?" Sakura odia el tono de su voz.

-"No. Voy a hacerte gritar. "Sasuke le guiña un ojo.

Los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas y se pregunta cuanto le dolerán sus colmillos. Él maldice, rompe el contacto visual y se endereza. La sorprende cuando él la suelta, pero luego mueve hacia abajo, le separa las piernas y baja la cabeza. Su boca se cierra sobre coño y el shock le hace jadear y agarrarlo del pelo.

Ella tira pero no puede apartarlo. Siente los colmillos contra sus pliegues internos y se congela. Le aterra que vaya a hundirlos en su carne sensible para alimentarse, pero en cambio, una suave y cálida lengua acaricia su clítoris, con trazadas rápidas y el placer la envuelve. Su boca chupa, lame y se frota contra su coño y el miedo se desvanece rápidamente para dar paso al deseo.

-"Oh, Dios", gime.

Las habilidades orales de Sasuke son impresionantes. Éxtasis debería ser su nombre. Él sabe exactamente cómo usar su boca, como jugar con su manojo de nervios y cómo manipularlos hasta llevarla un orgasmo que la deja sin aliento, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados.

Suelta su clítoris y sopla aire sobre su sexo. Ella se estremece.- "Muy bonito y rosado. Tan condenadamente sabroso. "Su lengua acaricia su clítoris de nuevo, deslizándose como si fuera un helado.- "¿Así que nunca podrías estar con alguien tan diferente a ti? ¿Es eso lo que estás diciendo? "

La confusión nubla su mente ya brumosa. -"¿Qué?" Él esta jugando al gato-y-al-ratón con ella.

-"Ya me has oído. Dijiste que deseabas que las circunstancias fueran diferentes. Puedes estar conmigo si te permites verme como un hombre ".

Ella se queda quieta, deja que sus palabras se hundan en su mente. No es lo que dice, pero el tono que escucha en su voz le dice que él no es un tipo malo después de todo. Tal vez está tan solo como ella. Tal vez le gusta el sexo tanto como para querer estar un tiempo con ella, sin la necesidad de ocultar lo que realmente es. Pero mantener una relación estable, debe ser muy difícil. Sobre todo sabiendo que va por ahí mordiendo a otras mujeres. Él puede hipnotizar a la gente con sus ojos. ¿Hace que las mujeres le olviden?

Ella inclina la cabeza para mirarlo.- "Eres un vampiro y yo no lo soy. Nunca funcionara".

Se lame los labios.- "No puedes negar la fuerte atracción que sentimos o la química sexual abrasadora. Te sientes atraída por mí y me estoy obsesionado contigo. "

Agradece estar tumbada sobre su espalda.- "No puedo creer que estemos teniendo esta conversación. Deberías estar comiéndome en este momento y yo debería estar gritando de terror ".

Él se ríe entre dientes.- "La parte de comer y gritar ya ha pasado, pero no tienes nada que temer. Durante los últimos siglos no he vivido de verdad ... hasta que te conocí. Eres una cazadora y me atrapaste. "Sonríe.- "Ahora soy el cazador y te he atrapado. Sabes lo que eso significa, ¿verdad? "

-"No tengo ni idea. Ambos estamos jodidos y confundidos porque queremos tener sexo juntos y ¿Eso es bueno? "hace una pausa-" ¿Cuántos años tienes? "

-"Mucho más de los que aparento, pero sólo son un número. Me siento mucho más joven de lo que en realidad soy. "

-"Te vistes moderno. Nunca he visto eso antes en tu especie. "

Le asombra que él tenga unos cuantos siglos, pero eso explica su destreza sexual. Ha tenido mucho tiempo para aprender a satisfacer a una mujer. Sabe que los antiguos son viejos pero pensaba que no tenían más de un siglo. El vampiro más viejo que había capturado tenia cincuenta años.

-"Algunos vampiros no pueden adaptarse a los nuevos tiempos, pero yo sí. Me siento muy atraído por ti. "Sonríe. -"Creo que todo comenzó cuando te sentaste a horcajadas sobre mi regazo y me enseñaste esos hermosos senos." Él los mira fijamente. -"Voy a chuparlos pronto y a ti te va a encantar." Él la mira a los ojos. -"Supongo que necesito unos cuantos cientos de años, más o menos, para hacerte todo las cosas que estoy imaginando"

-"¿Cientos de años?"

Él se ríe entre dientes.- "Es un dicho."

Ella se le queda mirando e intenta de dar sentido a sus palabras. Actúa como un loco. Los sedantes deben estar fuera de su sistema —los vampiros se recuperan muy rápido— pero algo va muy mal con él. Él no actúa como ella pensaba.

-"¿Estás teniendo una reacción adversa a la sangre de vaca?"

-"No. Su sabor era bastante desagradable pero puedo sobrevivir a eso ".

-"Tal vez deberías irte a casa y beber un poco de sangre humana." Ella vacila. -"Por favor, no bebas la mía. Podría haberte matado, pero no lo hice. "Recordáselo le parece imprescindible.


	10. C9 *Sera agradable

Sasuke resiste la risa. Sakura es condenadamente linda. Su corazón se ablanda aún más por ella cuando ella le mira con preocupación. Le entristece que ella dude de su sinceridad. Tendrá que enseñarle a confiar en él.

Ella le hace sentirse vivo. El tiempo tiende a volverse rutinario con los años. Las humanas suelen aburrirle normalmente, sobre todo después de alimentarse. Puede tener algo que ver con el hecho de que no sean conscientes de quién es realmente y lo que es, pero Sakura es consciente. También es muy divertida, en todos los sentidos.

Ella lo mira fijamente y casi puede ver como su mente intenta averiguar por qué quiere quedarse con ella. Eso la hace aún más atractiva. Una mujer tan atractiva como ella por lo general tiende a superficial. Sakura no lo es. Él sonríe, sabe que es la única mujer para él. Ahora sólo tiene que convencerla de eso.

Se arrastra sobre su cuerpo y la inmoviliza debajo suya.- "Eres mía, sólo que aún no te has dado cuenta."

Vacila antes de tocar suavemente su frente.- "No tienes fiebre. Estoy preocupada, Sasuke. Estás hablando como un loco ".

-"Dijiste que no tienes una vida y que no la tendrás por un tiempo." Hace una pausa, buscando algún indicio de sus emociones.- "Ten una conmigo. Será divertido. Puedes seguir matando a los vampiros que toman vidas humanas, pero a partir de ahora, lucharas a mi lado. No permitiré que vayas por tu cuenta a matar renegados. Nada va a pasarte. Yo te protegeré y planeo cubrirte... mucho. "Él se ríe entre dientes.- "Abre más las piernas. Tengo la intención de cubrirte por un par de horas... como mínimo. "

-"¿Quieres follarme ahora?"

-"Me muero por hacerlo", dice con voz ronca. -"Bésame".

-"No con esos dientes que estás luciendo. Los Piercings en la lengua son más calientes en los hombres. Al menos desde mi punto de vista ".

Él se ríe, no puede resistirse a su encanto. Es decidida e inteligente, dos cosas que admira. -"No hice ningún agujero en ese dulce coño que tienes. Bésame. Me muero por probarte ".

Ella no lo hace. -"Realmente creo que estás teniendo una mala reacción a algo. ¿Los vampiros tienen médicos? Tal vez deberíamos llamar a uno. "

-"¿Es tan difícil de creer que me gustaría mantenerte?" Él se ríe entre dientes. -"Tú me mantuviste"

-"Porque no podía matarte mientras existiese la posibilidad de que fueras bueno. He conocido a varios monstruos y eran totalmente humanos. Pensé que en tu mundo podría pasar lo mismo. Chupasangres buenos y malos ".

Eso le explica por qué se siente tan atraído por ella. Es la mujer ideal para él.- "Conozco la cura perfecta para lo que me pasa."

-"¿Cuál?"

-"Extiende los muslos y déjame entrar." Él gruñe en voz baja. -"Te necesito, Sakura. Sólo a ti. Deja de preocuparte por que vaya hacerte daño y vive el momento ".

-"Que conste que esto no es lo que esperaba si te liberabas".

-"Tomó nota. Ahora ábrete para mí, mujer. Te quiero y tú me quieres ".

-"Que diablos." desliza los dedos en su pelo.- "Hemos hecho todo lo demás. Aún creo que estás teniendo una reacción adversa a la sangre de vaca, pero me alegro de que te ponga cachondo en vez de violento ".

-"No lo hemos hecho todo. Acepta quedarte conmigo. "se le ocurren un centenar de cosas que le gustaría hacerle a ella, con ella y que le pediría hacer. Ella se resistirá al principio a algunas de ellas, pero está seguro de que cuando supere su aversión a la sangre, vera el placer de compartirlas con él.

-"¿Esta noche?"

-"Todas las noches."

-"Estás influenciado por las drogas o la sangre de vaca. No quieres decir eso. "

Él se echa a reír.- "Soy feliz y estoy vivo. Eres un soplo de aire fresco y me satisfaces. Vives al limite como cazadora de vampiros. Arriésgate. ¿Qué tienes que perder, Sakura, amor? ¿Tus noches solitarias con un vibrador? Soy mucho mejor y no necesito pilas. Pasas el tiempo con gente en la que no confías. Has dicho que no puedes hablar con tu equipo, lo que implica que no estás cerca de ellos ". Él se acomoda sobre ella, inmovilizándola con más fuerza bajo su mando. "Tú y yo, estamos tan cerca como dos personas pueden estarlo. Lo sentirás si tan sólo liberas tus miedos. Yo nunca te haría daño. "

-"Apenas te conozco pero estás actuando como si quisieras que vivamos juntos. Todas las noches es muy específico. "

-"Nosotros encajamos juntos." Mueve las caderas, presiona su polla contra su coño y empieza a separar sus paredes vaginales con su eje grueso. Ella es el cielo y su coño se ajusta perfectamente alrededor de su polla. -"Perfectamente".

Ella gime. -"Se siente tan bien."

-"Di que sí".

-"Ya tienes la mitad dentro" alza las caderas, instándole a entrar por completo en su cuerpo.- "Sigue".

Él planea algo. -"¿Sakura?"

Ella lo mira a los ojos.- "¿Sasuke?"

-"No te voy a defraudar. Quienquiera que sea ese humano, fue un tonto al dejarte ir. Yo nunca cometeré ese error ".

No quiere asustarla, explicándole lo que va a hacer. Ella podría luchar. Por mucho que quiera su confianza, mantenerla a su lado significa mucho más. Esas dos emociones generan conflictos en su interior, pero la sensación de unirlos se ha arraigado profundamente en él. En parte por instinto, tras decidir que es suya y en parte porque está a punto de perder el control. Sakura hace que su sangre hierva de deseo y necesita reclamarla. Ella le perdonara, una vez que supere su ira. Tiene que creer eso. No piensa arriesgarse a que nadie la vea como algo menos de que lo es—su mujer.

Ella envuelve las piernas alrededor de su cintura y abraza sus caderas con los muslos.

-"Eres grande, pero creo que puedo sobrevivir. Dame todo lo que tienes. "Ella se retuerce bajo él, su mirada le dice que le deseaba tanto como él a ella.

-"Acepta ser mía y quédate conmigo." La culpa le pincha pero no ha sobrevivido tanto tiempo sin tomar lo que quiere y sin luchar para mantenerlo.- "Nunca te haré daño. Al menos, no después de los próximos minutos ".

-"Está bien. Intentaremos esto de salir si es lo que realmente quieres. Sólo deja de pararte y torturarme. Puedes pasar todas las noches conmigo si haces que me corra ".

Ella confunde su advertencia de dolor con el sexo duro. Él se ríe entre dientes.- "No hay problema. Me aprenderé cada pulgada de tu cuerpo y te daré un placer indescriptible cada día ".

-"Quieres decir "cada noche"."

Él toma sus labios y la besa. Sakura gime cuando su polla se hunde profundamente. Sus músculos vaginales se aprietan alrededor de él y empieza a follarla en serio, cada empuje de su polla la lleva más cerca del orgasmo. Su boca imita sus caderas, su lengua acaricia su lengua y ella grita cuando a propósito la muerde con los dientes.

La sangre de Sakura es más dulce de lo que se había imaginado—muy dulce. A su chica le gustan mucho las golosinas azucaradas. Está enterándose de muchas cosas mientras la besa y succiona su lengua. Él preferiría beber directamente de su vena, pero ella tiene miedo. Está al borde y sus pelotas se aprietan anticipándose al orgasmo.

Se pasa la lengua por el colmillo y la picadura de dolor sólo le añade más placer. La sangre se mezcla mientras sigue besándola. Ella gime, pero no vuelve la cabeza a un lado y se aparta. Tienes que saborearlo, pero no parece importarle.

El vinculo se inicia cuando abre sus emociones y permite que sus hormonas hagan lo suyo. Él lucha contra el fuerte deseo de apartar la boca y morder su muñeca para darle su vena mientras hunde los colmillos en su garganta. Él quiere poseerla en todos los sentidos. Sellar el vínculo para siempre. Sin embargo, se ordena a sí mismo. Ella no está lista. Esto tendrá que bastar por ahora. Cualquier persona cerca de ella sabrá que es mía con mi sangre en su sistema. Paciencia.

Sakura no debería sorprenderse cuando Sasuke termina mordiendo su lengua y chupando. Es lo que pasa cuando se besa a un vampiro. El dolor disminuye y la sensación erótica de lo que él esta haciéndole hace que no le importe el sabor de su sangre en su boca. Él ralentiza el ritmo y ella gime en protesta cuando el placer se relaja lo suficiente como para evitar que se corra, pero él sigue besándola.

El sabor de sus sangres mezcladas es en realidad un poco excitante. Sasuke es un experto en llevarla hasta el borde del clímax, para luego hacerla retroceder. Ella lo besa frenéticamente e intenta transmitirle lo mucho que lo necesita. Se aferra a sus hombros y le clava las uñas. Eso parece excitarlo y la folla más duro, más rápido, hasta que Sakura aparta la boca de la suya para gritar por la intensidad del orgasmo.

Algo húmedo le corre por la comisura de los labios mientras jadea. Se siente, pero apoya la mejilla en el colchón. El cuerpo de Sasuke se mueve sobre ella y alcanza su propia liberación. Ama estar con él.

-"Duerme, amor." Baja la cabeza y le da un beso en el cuello.- "Comenzaremos nuestra nueva vida cuando te despiertes."

-"Estoy bien. Eso fue increíble, pero no voy a dormir. Yo no soy un hombre. Si tú necesitas un siesta, al menos, date primero la vuelta. No me atrapes debajo de ti. Claro que, no pienso asegurarte que no buscare un marcador para escribir en tu espalda si te desmayas. Estaré aburrida y eso no es bueno. "

Él se ríe entre dientes.- "Creo que lo harías."

Aparta la mano de su hombro y se limpia la cara, le molesta estar babeando y no quiere que Sasuke se de cuenta. Sus dedos tocan algo resbaladizo y ella se mira la mano. Sangre. Mucha. Demasiada. Vuelve la cabeza y le mira en estado de shock. Eso no es sólo de un pequeño mordisco en la lengua.- "¿Te has alimentado de mí?"

-"Nos alimentamos el uno del otro." Él vacila. -"Te di un poco de mi sangre."

El horror la atraviesa.- "¿Qué?"

-"Era necesario".

Ella lucha, pero Sasuke es demasiado pesado. Él extiende más las rodillas y la agarra de las muñecas, sujetándola debajo de él.

-"¡Fuera!"

-"Sakura", dice suavemente -"cálmate".

¿Está de broma? -"¿Qué me hiciste? Oh, Dios mío. ¿Me has convertido en una esclava de sangre? ¿Tendré que decir 'sí, señor' como los matones de esas películas de vampiros? "Las lágrimas llenan sus ojos mientras sigue luchando.- "¡Maldita sea! ¡Confíe en ti! "

-"Te he marcado."

Desea tocar su cuello, pero él se niega a soltarla. ¿La había mordido mientras la follaba?. Si es así ¿No debería haber sentido esos colmillos hundiéndose en su piel?.

-"¿Me has mordido?"

-"No. Compartí mi sangre contigo para que cualquier persona no humana me huela en ti a tres metros de distancia ".

-"¿Por qué?" empieza a entrar en pánico rápidamente -"No puedes convertirme en un siervo sin cerebro. Luchare contra eso. "

-"Ves demasiadas películas."

Su fuerza de repente se desvanece y ella renuncia a luchar, pero él sigue sujetándola.-"No me preguntaste si quería tu sangre. ¿Qué me has hecho? "Un terrible pensamiento cruza por su mente. -"No me habrás convertido en un vampiro, ¿verdad? "

-"Todavía no."

Esa respuesta no es reconfortante en lo más mínimo. -"¿Sasuke? ¿Qué me hará tu sangre? "

Él frunce el ceño.- "Le dirá a los demás que eres mía. Nadie se atreverá a hacerte daño".

-"Dijiste que nadie me haría daño si uso tu nombre."

-"¿Y si no te dan la oportunidad de hablar? Los renegados están ahí fuera. "Se inclina más.- "¿El que se llevó a tu hermana hablo primero con ella? "

Recordar eso es muy duro para ella.- "No. Él sólo la agarró y se la llevo ".

-"Exacto. Ni siquiera mis enemigos se atreverán a tocarte. Sabrán que sera su sentencia de muerte. Ellos saben que los seguiré hasta los confines de la tierra si hace falta y que lo pagaran muy caro. Nadie es tan tonto ".

Sakura respira profundo varias veces.-"Pudiste explicármelo y preguntarme antes de hacerlo, pero no lo has hecho. "

-"Lo siento. Me preocupaba que dijeras que no. "

-"Me habría gustado poder decidir ¿Cuáles son los efectos secundarios? Y no me digas que no hay. No soy idiota. He visto lo que puedes hacer y no hay forma de que tu sangre no me afecte".

-"Te sanara. ¿Te duele la lengua? "

La pasa por el techo de su boca, pero no se siente nada raro. -"No."

-"Si vuelves a beber pequeñas dosis de mi sangre no vencejeras. Te sentirás más fuerte. He oído, que en algunos casos, el sentido del olfato y la vista se agudizan. "

-"¿Qué has oído?¿No lo sabes con certeza y me lo haces? ¿Qué soy yo? ¿Un conejillo de Indias? "

-"Nunca he marcado a una mujer" Se encoge de hombros. -"No importa. Tengo la intención de cambiarte cuando estés lista ".

-"No quiero ser un vampiro."

-"Te quiero más fuerte, Sakura. Necesito que seas igual que yo".

-"¿Qué significa eso?"

-"Te lo dije, no creo a otros vampiros. Esto me ha hecho más poderoso que los otros que han compartido su sangre continuamente. Serás más fuerte que cualquier vampiro recién convertido. Quiero que seas difícil de matar. Eres demasiado frágil como humana."

-"Dijiste que estaría a salvo porque llevo tu sangre."

-"A salvo de mi especie. ¿Qué pasa si te lesionas mientras estás lejos de mí durante el día? No podría llegar a ti, Sakura. Morirás si la herida es muy grave.".

Es un poco dulce, de una manera morbosa. Tiene que concederle eso. -"Nunca podré beber sangre. Sería un vampiro horrible. He pasado tres años odiando a los chupasangres y ni una sola vez he pensado en convertirme en uno. "

-"Tendrás que alimentarte y querrás hacerlo de nuevo. Te prometo que es agradable. "

Su mente pasa por encima de las posibilidades y aprieta su mandíbula. -"También te alimentaras"

-"Sí".


	11. C10 *Tiene mi sangre

Las sospechas que Sakura tenía fueron confirmadas y la ira aumenta.- "Ya veo. Esta es su manera de tener una relación conmigo, ¿no es así?" la confusión nubla su mirada. Eso le molesta.- "Quieres salir conmigo, pero sé que tendré un problema con el hecho de que toques a otras mujeres. Una humana no sería suficiente, ¿verdad? Incluso si permito que bebas mi sangre, necesitaras más. Tú me conviertes en una chupasangre y así no puedo quejarme sobre tus hábitos alimenticios. No, gracias. Te dije que esto no funcionaria. Estoy en la monogamia. Suéltame. Tu ropa está en la otra habitación. Vístete y márchate. Gracias por no matarme. Estamos en paz."

Su boca se aprieta en una línea -"¿Salir?" se burla- "Estoy ofreciéndote un compromiso de por vida—tú serás mía y yo seré tuyo. Nunca me lanzare a las faldas de una mujer ... a menos que estés en ella".

-"Yo no me pongo faldas."

-"Sabes lo que quiero decir. Eres todo lo que quiero. "Parece sincero, pero tiene que ser algún tipo de truco.

-"¿Cuánta sangre tenemos que beber ¿Pueden dos vampiros sostenerse el uno al otro? "

-"No. Tendremos que beber también de las bolsas. "

-"Dijiste que su sabor es muy desagradable."

-"Dije que la sangre fría de vaca es desagradable. Yo la compro caliente, sangre fresca de mis fuentes. Beberemos de nosotros y de los demás. "Hace una pausa.- "La extracción de sangre no siempre termina en el sexo, mi mujer ingenua."

-"¡Ajá!" Entrecierra los ojos.- "De eso se trata. Estás preparando el terreno para justificarte por chupar del cuello de otra mujer. ¿Lo ves? No funcionara ".

Él frunce los ojos y la boca con irritación. -"Estás siendo muy descarada."

-"Estoy siendo honesta."

Él suspira y niega con la cabeza. -"No te voy a engañar. ¿Eso es lo bastante claro? "

-"Define tu versión de engaño. Eres bastante viejo. Hoy en día las mujeres no aceptan una doble Moral "

El suave gruñido le sorprende antes de que él se acerque más y sus labios se rocen.- "Es la misma que la tuya, mujer. No voy a tocar a otra mujer. Tú no vas a tocar a otro hombre. Ahora duérmete".

-"No estoy cansada."

Retrocede un poco para observar su rostro.- "Deberías estarlo"

No es tarde.- "No lo estoy."

-"Deberías sentirte agotada."

-"¿Por el sexo? Fue increíble, pero ya te lo dije, no me duermo después de un polvo. Eso es un rasgo masculino ".

-"Te di mi sangre. Debería afectar a tu sistema. Pasarás unas pocas horas durmiendo ".

-"No tenías ningún derecho a hacer eso." que le haya engañado vuelve a cabrear a Sakura.

De repente se alejó, se pone de pie con un movimiento rápido que la deja sorprendida por su velocidad y empieza a pasearse desnudo al final de la cama.- "No puede ser normal. No, es mi mujer hermosa ".

Se sienta y empuja las rodillas contra su pecho para protegerse de su desnudez.- "Estás murmurando."

Se detiene y la mira con los ojos brillando. -"Tengo planes."

-"¿Qué?" No le gusta como suena eso.

-"Los estás estropeando."

Ella se pone un poco nerviosa y se levanta de la cama para acercarse a él.- "Creo que debería verte un médico, Sasuke. Estás actuando como un loco de nuevo. Creo que es algún tipo de reacción alérgica a la sangre que te traje ".

Él gruñe de nuevo y su mirada se vuelve de un rojo eléctrico brillante.-"Duérmete", exige con voz profunda.

-"Esa mierda de la hipnosis no fun-" Sus rodillas ceden y se habría estrellado contra el suelo si él no la coge.

-"Ahora tienes mi sangre en ti." Él se ríe entre dientes. -"Y eres muy susceptible a mis sugerencias."

Ni siquiera tiene tiempo de asustarse, ya que que todo se vuelve negro.

Sasuke deja a Sakura suavemente sobre la cama. Se toma su tiempo para cubrirla con una sabana y aparta los mechones de pelo de su mejilla.- "Ah, voy a disfrutar de este momento, mujer."

El se endereza y localiza su teléfono móvil. La llamada es contestada al tercer tono.

-"¿Hubo suerte, Neji?"

-"Tengo algunas pistas. Me enteré de lo que mi pack hizo. Lo siento. No llegaron a seis metros de la hembra ".

-"Menos mal".

Neji vacila. -"¿Es importante para ti?"

-"Mucho".

-"Entendido. ¿Qué necesitas? "

-"Un traslado sería genial. Me la llevo conmigo "

-"Oh."

-"¿Hay algún problema?" Sasuke entra en la habitación de al lado y encuentra un montoncito de ropa doblada.

-"Pensé que te gusta esta mujer, ya que le diste tu nombre. Naruto pensó lo mismo. Estábamos esperanzados porque así fuese".

-"¿Qué significa eso?" Se inclina, con su hombro sostiene el teléfono mientras se pone los vaqueros desgastados. Son cómodas y están recién lavados.

-"Te has vuelto frío en las últimas décadas." Suspira Neji.- "¿Es un asunto de venganza? ¿No quieres que nadie más le haga pagar por capturarte? "

-"Suena como si tú y Naruto han estado haciendo un montón de especulaciones."

-"Nos importas", admite Neji. -"Nos preocupamos por ti. Es lo que hacen los amigos. Hemos pasado un poco tiempo juntos desde que desapareciste. Ha sido un día agotador".

-"Estoy agradecido porque sean mis amigos. Ella es especial, pero la chica es un poco terca. Sabía que iba a resistirse. Mi sangre hará que duerma por unas horas y quiero llevarla a un lugar seguro. Trabaja con un equipo de cazadores de humanos, pero ella no confía en ellos. Dice que no nos pueden encontrar, pero la quiero donde sé con certeza que no pueden llegar a ella ".

-"¿Tú con una mujer terca?" Neji se ríe. -"Imagínate eso. Sabía que tenía que ser algo así para conseguir tu nombre . ¿Quieres contarme como lo hizo? "

-"Cállate y ven a buscarme. ¿Has estado rastreando la llamada para localizarme? "

-"Nos preparamos tras la primera vez que hiciste contacto. Estaremos allí pronto. Convencí a la policía para que nos ayudara a encontrar la torre de telefonía móvil más cercana, mañana no recordaran haberlo echo y nosotros hemos averiguado la dirección. Deja la línea abierta y te haremos saber cuando estemos allí".

-"Gracias." Pone el teléfono boca arriba sobre la mesa y se viste.

-"¿Sasuke?"

Su aguda audición recoge el sonido del teléfono, sin necesidad de cogerlo.- "¿Qué?"

-"¿Necesitas sangre fresca? ¿Vas a convertirla? "

-"No." eso le molesta. -"Todavía no está lista para eso."

-"¿Todavía?" Neji suena sorprendido.

"Ya lo sospechabas."

-"Sólo estaba bromeando y buscando información. Mierda. Okay. "Neji de repente se echa a reír.- "Naruto querrá venir. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? Los dos sentimos curiosidad por la mujer que por fin te ha atrapado. "hace una pausa. -"También queremos saber cómo fuiste capturado."

-"Te dije que ella trabaja con un equipo de seres humanos." No quiere admitir que Sakura es quien lo capturo. Ellos nunca dejaran de burlarse de él. Es mejor dejar que sus amigos asuman que se ha enfrentado a un grupo de humanos. -"Sólo ven aquí."

-"Nos estamos preparando para rodar."

Sasuke coge el teléfono y vuelve al dormitorio. Sólo le lleva unos momentos conseguir un paño y limpiar cualquier rastro de sangre de la cara y el cuello de Sakura. Regresa a la pila de ropa, elige un par de artículos y la viste. Con cuidado la coloca suavemente sobre su hombro. Un sentido de urgencia le empuja a sacarla del apartamento. Un matiz de peligro los acecha y siempre escucha a sus instintos.

Se detiene frente a la puerta de su dormitorio, apaga las luces y agarra el arma cargada que ha dejado allí. Permanece atento a escuchando cualquier sonido del exterior mientras mira a su alrededor. Las ventanas están altas, cerradas y cubiertas por cortinas. Sonríe. Le ha engañado con lo de las placas de acero, como sospechaba.

Un motor pasa cerca antes de que todo sonido muera. Inclina la cabeza.

-"Es aquí", dice una voz desconocida y la puerta de una furgoneta se abre. "Ella ha usado el apellido de soltera de su madre."

-"Joder" Sasuke gruñe y localiza rápidamente las escaleras del apartamento.

No son sus hombres. Son los humanos que trabajaban con Sakura.

Agarra a Sakura con más firmeza y deja teléfono donde estaba, para sujetar la pistola.

Sasuke oye más voces y cuenta a cuatro machos humanos acercándose. No son muy sigilosos mientras rodean el edificio. Echa un vistazo a la tienda abandonada de autos— algo que adivina por las fotos que hay en la pared. Ve el acceso a la azotea ,a la derecha y corre hacia él. Se inclina y salta. El peso añadido de Sakura no es un problema para él, pero le preocupa cuando aterriza en el metal de la vieja escalera.

El sonido es fuerte y sabe que los humanos lo ha oído, cuando se quedan en silencio.

No tiene tiempo que perder. Patea la puerta con fuerza, rompe la cerradura y sube corriendo otros diez escalones. Patea la otra puerta y sale al exterior. Respira el aire fresco mientras mira a su alrededor de nuevo. Los edificios están cerca. Sólo vacila un segundo, mientras que mete el arma en la cintura de sus pantalones y ajusta Sakura en la cuna de sus brazos para amortiguar el golpe. Corre hacia el borde.

Los seis metros que salta no son una gran distancia, pero la mujer en sus brazos es frágil. Lamenta no haberla convertido ya. Él no se detiene después de aterrizar y sigue corriendo y saltando a otros edificios.

Un tiroteo proviene de la calle, pero sólo le asegura que él ha hecho una escapada limpio. No quiere pelear mientras Sakura este indefensa. Los humanos deben haber disparado a las cerraduras para entrar al edificio.

Se detiene una manzana más abajo, en la dirección que sus hombres tomaran. A los pocos minutos ve la camioneta sin ventanas, con el conocido logotipo del club.

Mira a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no hay seres humanos en las inmediaciones, sujeta la cabeza de Sakura contra su pecho y salta. La hierba suave amortigua su aterrizaje y sale a la calle, para que puedan verlo podían. El conductor pisa el freno y los ojos de Neji se abren como platos.

-"Tuvimos compañía," Sasuke gritó.

La puerta trasera se abre y un alto y rubio vampiro con falda escocesa se baja del vehículo.-"Me alegro de verte."

-"Yo también, pero ¿No podías ponerte unos pantalones antes de venir a rescatarme? ¿Pensabas mostrarles esos muslos peludos para distraerlos mientras Neji me sacaba? "

Naruto se ríe. -"Lo que haga falta por salvar tu culo." Él mira a Sakura.- "¿Es ella?¿ Esta Mujer te capturó? "

-"Cállate. Vamonos. Su equipo nos encontró y estoy seguro de que ya se han dado cuenta de que nos hemos ido. Saldrán pronto de allí y no quiero que nos localicen tan fácilmente ".

Él se mete en la furgoneta de rodillas, agacha la cabeza y mira a los hombres lobo que están sentados en el suelo.- "La tocáis y sois galletas para perros."

Naruto sube y cierra la puerta.- "Vamos, Neji."

-"¿A dónde?"

Sasuke vacila.- "Al club. Tenemos que encargarnos de estos cazadores. Ellos irán a por nosotros de todos modos. No queremos decepcionarlos ".

Neji suelta el freno y el vehículo rueda hacia delante.- "¿No le molestara que los matemos?"

Sasuke se acomoda con Sakura en su regazo.- "Ellos no venían a decirnos simplemente hola. Les oí hablar mientras rodeaban el edificio. Están muy enojados porque ella intentó hacerles creer que me había matado. El que se llama Madara tiene una cámara de vigilancia oculta donde me retenían. "Él se estremece interiormente, decidido a encontrar todos los vídeos que ese bastardo tenga de su Sakura, desnuda, a horcajadas sobre él. Nadie más que él puede ver sus hermosos pechos rebotan mientras lo monta. -"Hay que borrar los recuerdos de los humanos o morirán."


	12. C11 *En el culb de Sasuke

-"Despierta, mi hermosa mujer," susurra una voz sexy masculina junto a su oído. Su aliento caliente le hace cosquillas en la piel antes de sentir un beso suave en su cuello.

Sakura abre los ojos para ver un techo blanco. Ella apoya las palmas de las manos contra el pecho sólido de Sasuke. Se agarra a su camiseta mientras se centra en sus ojos negros.

-"Eres idiota."

Sonríe. -"Oh, esta es mi dulce mujer. Dime cómo te sientes. "

-"Tu sangre me ha drogado." No le pasa nada a su memoria. -"¿Dónde estamos?" Ella mira más allá de su cara otra vez, observa el techo. No es su apartamento. Casi tiene miedo de volver la cabeza.

-"Estamos en mi club."

El corazón le da un vuelco. -"¿Por qué?" ¿Le había mentido? ¿Iba arrojarla a los otros vampiros para que la dejaran seca? es el peor escenario que puede imaginarse.

-"Te lo dije, estoy encariñado con el lugar. Quería que lo veas ".

Ella no le cree. -"¿Sasuke?" aprieta más su agarre sobre él apretó. Esta inclinado sobre ella y está tumbada sobre algo blando, no puede levantarse. -"¿Qué estás planeando?"

Entrecierra los ojos con irritación. -"No sé cuántas veces tengo que decirlo. Ahora estás a salvo. "

-"No del todo", dice una profunda voz masculina. -"Sus amigos podrían aparecer en cualquier momento."

Sakura vuelve la cabeza a un lado y se queda boquiabierta al ver a un hombre alto y rubio con una falda escocesa. Lleva una espada envainada en el cinturón y una camiseta sin mangas negra. Su acento es un poco más pronunciado que el de Sasuke pero supone que son del mismo lugar. Eso significaba que debe ser el amigo de Sasuke. No sólo está en una habitación con un vampiro, está con dos.

-"Ese es Naruto," dice Sasuke, sin dejar de mirarla fijamente. -"¿Cómo te sientes?"

Tiene que obligarse a mirarlo. -"Cabreada".

-"¿Aparte de eso? ¿Te sientes más fuerte? "

-"Me siento traicionada. Me mentiste ".

Él se estremece.- "Lo siento. Te dije que por qué tuve que hacerlo ".

-"Me has engañado con lo de tu sangre y te dije que el club no es seguro."

-"Tus amigos se presentaron en tu apartamento."

Esa noticia la sorprende.-"¿Cómo?"

-"Has utilizado el apellido de soltera de tu madre. ¿Te suena? Al menos eso es lo que escuché antes de sacarnos de allí ".

-"Ellos no son mis amigos." Había esperado que Madara no fuera lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber cómo rastrearla.- "Son miembros de mi equipo. ¿No se creyeron la escena que les dejé? "

-"Hay una cámara oculta en el almacén."

La sangre desaparece de su rostro cuando se da cuenta de lo que eso significaba. -"Oh, mierda."

-"Encontrare la cinta," jura.

-"¿Qué hay en esa grabación?" Naruto se acerca un poco más.

-"No es asunto tuyo, Sr. Espada", le espeta, su mirada suplica a Sasuke que no responda a su amigo. -"¿Y si la sube a Internet? Tus dientes ... "Ella mira su boca, recuerda cómo mostraba sus colmillos mientras tenían sexo.- "No podemos dejar que hagan eso. Podrían pensar que es la prueba que necesitan para mostrar al mundo que existes ".

Tiene el descaro de sonreír. -"Estoy más preocupado por lo que tu muestras. Los humanos pensaran que es una especie de vídeo fetiche-vampiro. Somos muy populares entre los seres humanos. Parece que somos románticos en algunas películas ".

-"No es gracioso."

-"En cierto modo lo es." Le guiña un ojo.- "es caliente. Apuesto a que tendría un montón de éxitos ".

-"Maldita sea," Naruto se ríe entre dientes.- "No me digas que os grabaron con los pantalones bajados."

Sakura se sonroja. -"Hay que encontrarla y destruirla."

-"Lo haré." Sasuke retrocede sobre sus rodillas.- "¿Tienes hambre? Pedí comida para ti ".

Tiene que soltarle la camisa para sentarse, por suerte nota que la ha vestido con una gran camiseta y pantalones de chándal. No pegan ni con cola, pero no se queja. Estaba desnuda cuando se desmayó. Su mirada vaga por la habitación. Es una gran oficina con unas mesas y ella esta en un sofá negro.

-"¿Tenéis comida en un club de vampiros? ¿Qué? ¿Cookies? Tal vez un vaso de jugo de naranja por si bebéis demasiada sangre de las mujeres? Eso es dulce. "Sabe que su sarcasmo es claro.

Sasuke se ríe y se pone de pie.-"No. Comida de verdad. Nuestro equipo de seguridad cuenta con un suculento bistec de vez en cuando, así que hice que te prepararan uno con todos los acompañamientos. "Hace un gesto a uno de los escritorios. -"Come. Vas a necesitar mantener tu fuerza. "Extiende la mano hacia ella. -"Estamos esperando a ver si tus cazadores de vampiros vienen por aquí."

Ella acepta su mano, se siente un poco débil. Probablemente es un efecto secundario de la sangre que le ha dado. Él la ayudó a levantarse y ella se marea. Se tambalea y Sasuke la coge en sus brazos.

-"Necesitas comer." Parece enojado.- "Tienes que cuidar mejor de ti misma."

-"Suave", dice Naruto con voz áspera. -"Ella se está tomando todo esto mejor de lo que esperaba. No se despertó gritando al ver que estaba aquí. No le gruñas ".

-"Ella es muy frágil." el disgusto es evidente en la voz de Sasuke.

-"Ella es humana, no una inválida."

Sasuke la pone suavemente en la silla y empuja el plato cerca de ella. Ella se sorprende al ver el montón de comida en el plato y su estómago ruge mientras inhalaba el atractivo aroma de la carne perfectamente cocinada. Él da un paso atrás.

-"Cómelo todo, amor."

Sakura abre la boca para decirle lo mucho que odia recibir órdenes, pero cambia de idea. Se está muriendo de hambre. Coge los cubiertos y casi le sorprende que le hayan dado un cuchillo tan afilado. Sasuke se queda a su lado, pero se centra en su amigo.

-"¿No tienes otra cosa que hacer, Naruto?"

-"En realidad no." El vampiro pone la mano en la empuñadura de su espada. -"El club está cerrado mientras jugamos a ser cebos para esos cazadores. Neji y unos lobos han salido a cazar al renegado. Ahora sólo tenemos que esperar a ver si vendrán a por nosotros durante la noche o durante el día ".

Ella corta la carne en trozos pequeños. -"Atacaran después del amanecer, eso si vienen." Mira a Sasuke.- "¿Vas a matarlos? No son malas personas. Han perdido a sus seres queridos. Ellos no saben que existen chupasangres buenos y malos ". Él frunce el ceño.-"Dos de ellos perdieron a sus madres.Mi jefe perdió a su hermano. Fueron asesinados por los vampiros ".

-"¿Acaba de decir" chupasangres '? "Naruto la mira horrorizado.

-"Te acostumbras a su jerga." Sasuke suspira. -"No los mataremos si no tenemos que hacerlo. Naruto y yo trataremos de entrar en su mente para borrar sus recuerdos. Neji podría tener éxito si fallamos. Es muy poderoso. Su padre tenía un millar de años cuando lo engendró ".

Ella casi se atraganta con la carne que estaba masticando. Traga.- "¿Hay vampiros tan viejos?"

-"Sí," responde Naruto.- "Sin duda. Pero este no lo será por mucho más. "El sonríe a Sasuke.

Ella los mira. -"¿Qué le pasara? ¿Al final morís de viejos? "

-"No." Sasuke se sienta en la esquina de la mesa. -"Él abusó de Neji cuando era un niño. Bebía su sangre como si fuera un snack. El hijo de puta piensa que puede utilizar a su hijo como un asesino cuando él quiere. Se llevará una sorpresa la próxima vez que venga a por él ".

La espada de Naruto destella cuando la saca de la vaina y la agita en el aire.-"Cuidamos a nuestros amigos." Él apunta al suelo.

Sasuke asiente con la cabeza. -"Los tres estamos muy unidos."

-"¿Neji es otro vampiro?"

Alguien llama a la puerta y entra una mujer muy bonita.- "¿Necesitas algo más?"

-"No, gracias, Hinata. Puedes irte. No queremos que estés aquí si tenemos que luchar. "El tono de Sasuke se suaviza. -"Cuídate".

La otra mujer le sonríe. El monstruo de ojos verdes ruge dentro de Sakura. Ella miró a Sasuke hasta que la puerta se cierra y la mira. Su sonrisa desaparece.

-"¿Es Hinata una de tus donantes?"

Naruto silba. -"Voy a dar una vuelta por el club. Dejare que le expliques quien es Hinata para nosotros. "Él huye de la habitación.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Espero les haya gustado!!**

 **Hazme saber dandome un comentario!!**

 **Nos vesmos el proximo domingo! ;)**

 ***PD: Grupo privado de facebook!!Si quieres unirte! buscame como, "#evelin18 FanficSasuSaku" o copia el link:https/groups/evelin18fanficsasusaku/**

 **las espero!**


	13. C12 * Atacados

Los dos vieron como Naruto se iba, Sasuke suspira y responde su pregunta.

-"No, Sakura"

-"¿Nunca has bebido su sangre o cualquier otra cosa? ¿Le has levantado la falda? "

-"Ella tiene un compañero."

-"Un compañero" Ella aparta el plato.- "¿Qué significa eso?"

-"Ella es una mujer lobo. Una mestiza. Un compañero significa que está comprometida con un lobo. Es igual que ella. Yo no bebo la sangre o tengo sexo con la manada que trabaja para nosotros ".

Sakura deja el cuchillo y aprieta las manos sobre sus muslos, debajo de la mesa. -"Mujer-lobo" seguro que le ha oído mal.

-"Si" lo dice en un tono distinto.

-"No hagas eso del lindo acento. ¿Existen los lobos? "Esta contenta que estar sentada cuando vuelve a evaluar la situación.- "¿Tienes una manada de hombres lobo protegiéndote mientras el sol está para arriba?"

-"Sí. Le pagamos bien y ellos nos mantienen a salvo. "

-"Ella se ve muy normal."

Arquea una ceja negra. -"¿Qué esperabas? ¿Pelo en su cara mientras está en forma humana? ¿Que usen collares o ladren en vez de hablar? "

"No. Yo sólo ... sospechábamos que podían ser reales, pero acabas de confirmarlo. Tu voz cambió cuando hablaste con ella. Pensé que tal vez ... ya sabes. "

-Qué era mi amante?" Sonríe.- "Ella es tímida. Intentamos no movernos demasiado rápido o asustarla cuando está cerca. Neji es suave con ella. "

-"¿A él le gusta, pero ella tiene compañero? Eso es una mierda ".

-"Él no se siente atraído por ella. Ella es débil en la manada y él es muy protector con los mestizos. Los lobos son naturalmente agresivos por lo que le hace saber a los demás que si le hacen daño responderán ante él. Nosotros estamos de acuerdo. Hinata es humilde de corazón y muy leal a Neji ".

-"¿Pero a ti no?"

-"Yo no soy su alfa pero ella nos respeta".

-"¿Alfa? ¿Neji es un hombre lobo? Dijiste que su padre es un vampiro. "

-"Es ambas cosas."

-"Wow." Ella coge el tenedor. -"Está bien. Tengo mucho que aprender. Ni siquiera sabía que los vampiros pueden tener hijos ".

-"Es complicado. Te lo explicare un día de estos. "

-"¿Tiene hijos?" espera que no. Eso significaría que hay una mujer por ahí con una demanda anterior sobre él. También tiene miedo de quedarse preñada. -"¿Y yo qué? No usamos protección ".

-"No tengo hijos y no puedo dejarte embarazada."

Ella deja escapar un suspiro de alivio y toma otro bocado. -"Entonces, ¿qué sigue?"

La puerta se abre de golpe, golpeando la pared. Naruto irrumpe dentro, agarrando su espada.- "Tenemos invitados no deseados. Están escondidos en el callejón ".

Sasuke se baja del borde de la mesa. -"Mierda. Están atacando antes del amanecer. Eso es muy valiente ".

Sakura se pone de pie. -"¿Mi equipo?"

Naruto sostiene su mirada. -"Al menos hay doce personas y están armados con rifles de asalto y ballestas."

Se agarra al borde de la mesa. -"Madara habrá llamado a los otros equipos."

Sasuke gruñe, mirándola.- "¿Qué otros equipos?"

-"Solemos trabajar en pequeños grupos de cuatro o cinco personas, pero hay un par de equipos repartidos por todo el área. A veces nos unimos si es un gran nido ".

-"Pudiste advertirme."

-"Te dije que no volvieras al club."

-"Discutid más tarde" exige Naruto. -"No esperábamos a tanta gente. Tenemos que luchar ".

-"No salgas de esta habitación," Sasuke gruñó a Sakura. Se inclina sobre otra mesa y saca una espada.

-"¿Estáis locos? Necesitáis armas. "Ellos no tendrán ninguna oportunidad contra una ráfaga de balas.

Los vampiros salen sin hacer ningún comentario y cierran la puerta detrás de ellos. Un fuerte sonido metálico la alarma. Cruza la habitación e intenta abrir la puerta. El pomo gira, pero no se puede abrir. Esta encerrada.

Ella golpea la palma de su mano contra la superficie dura. -"¡Maldita sea!"

A Sasuke no le gusta como suenan las probabilidades. -"Equipos. Plural ".

Naruto lo mira mientras suben las escaleras. -"Tu humana dijo que no estábamos seguros. Ella no mintió ".

-"Pensé que sólo vendría un puñado de ellos"

Hinata está en lo alto de las escaleras cuando llegan a la planta principal del club. Sasuke se pone furioso cuando la ve allí, con una pistola, dispuesta a defenderlos. No se ha ido a tiempo. Neji se pondrá como el infierno si ella se lastima. Se detiene el tiempo suficiente para darle una orden.

-"Vigila la oficina. No abras o entres. Mi chica tiene muy mal genio. "El sótano es el lugar más seguro para las dos.

Ella asiente con la cabeza, se agacha para pasar bajo su brazo mientras le sostiene la puerta abierta y huye.

Naruto sonríe mientras cierra la puerta y echa la llave. -"¿Qué posición quieres tomar?"

-"Arriba". Señala las vigas. -"Siempre asumen que acechamos en la oscuridad. No vamos a defraudarlos ".

-"¿De verdad quieres que vivan o estabas tratando de ahorrarte una pelea con tu humana?"

Suspira. -"Algunos morirán, pero trataremos de evitarlo. Si es posible."

Naruto salta primero y aterriza tranquilamente sobre la viga del techo. Saca un teléfono móvil de su falda. -"Se lo diré a los lobos."

Sasuke se acerca a la barra y luego se une a su amigo en las vigas. Es de noche y las luces están apagadas. Los humanos no los verán si alguno consigue pasar a los guardias. El sonido distante de un gruñido llega a sus oídos. Ha comenzado. Sus colmillos se alargan mientras mira a Naruto.

-"Está hecho. Les dije que eviten matarlos, si es posible ", susurra el otro vampiro. -"Pero no están contentos."

-"Yo tampoco"

La visión de los dientes blancos de Naruto al sonreír, le irrita.

-"¿Qué?"

-"Te estás volviendo blando. Tal vez es hora de cambiar tu nombre por el de Sasukito".

-"Que te jodan", dice entre dientes. -"Eres el menos indicado para hablar. Tu y tu mujer tiene dos gatitos. Solías llamarlos engendros del diablo ".

-"Son para que le hagan compañía mientras estoy en el trabajo." Se encoge de hombros. -"Dejaron de sisearme. Serian unas criaturas lindas si no tuvieran esas garras. Rompieron las cortinas, pero la hacen feliz, por lo que compre otras nuevas".

Esta vez es Sasuke quien sonríe.- "Nos vendrá bien el toque suave de nuestras mujeres."

-"Sí," Naruto esta de acuerdo.- "Pero después de ocuparnos de los cazadores." Inclina la cabeza. -"¿Escuchaste eso?"

Sasuke agarra la empuñadura de su espada.- "Ellos creen que estemos escondidos en la parte trasera. Estos tontos afortunados no tienen ni idea de que intentaremos salvar sus vidas ".


	14. C13 * Esto terminara

Tres seres humanos, con ballestas, se arrastran a lo largo de la pared del fondo de la pista de baile. Los sonidos de los forcejeos llegan desde el callejón, mientras los lobos someten al resto de los cazadores.

Naruto salta primero y aterriza a pocos metros de distancia de dos de los tres que han conseguido entrar. Su espada brilla en la penumbra al romper una de las armas. Él utilizó su mano libre para golpear al segundo humano.

Sasuke aterriza detrás del tercer hombre, que va a intentar matar a su mejor amigo con una estaca. El hombre no parece consciente de su presencia hasta que arranca el arma de su mano. Sasuke golpea al hombre en la cara con la fuerza suficiente como para noquearlo y tirarlo al suelo y luego se abalanza sobre él, inmovilizándolo.

Le muestra los colmillos y disfruta del espanto que ve en el rostro del humano. Un vistazo a Naruto le asegura que ha sometido a los otros dos. Vuelve su atención al cazador debajo de él.

-"¿Pensabas que sería fácil invadir nuestro club?"

-"Que te jodan", gruñe el hombre.

-"Tú eres el que está jodido." Sasuke ladea la cabeza y escucha a los lobos hablando. Ellos no estarían tan relajados si todavía hubiese alguna amenaza.- "Los cazadores se han sometido." Baja su rostro, sus ojos brillan en un color rojo intenso. -"¿Quién está a cargo?"

-"Yo." El hombre se asusta pero no suplica por su vida.

-"¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

El tipo sella sus labios, negándose a contestar. Sasuke pone un poco de poder detrás de su mirada. -"Dime tu nombre ".

-"Madara."

Madara. -"¿Tú eres el líder del equipo de Sakura?" El hombre trata de resistirse al poder de su mirada, pero no puede.

-"Sí".

-"¿Qué hiciste con el vídeo del almacén? Dime dónde encontrarlo. ¿Cuántas copias hay? "

-"Sólo una. Está en una unidad de archivo en la guantera de mi coche ".

-"¿Dónde está el coche?"

-"Dos calles más allá. Es un Mustang rojo ".

Sasuke gruñe en voz alta. Un momento después aparece un lobo. Le ordena recuperar la unidad del vehículo. El lobo echa a correr. Sasuke mira al cazador de nuevo.- "¿Alguien aparte de ti y los cazadores conoce este club?"

-"No."

-"Eso es suerte." Suspira Naruto.

-"¿Has podido entrar en la cabeza de los otros dos? No me gustaría matar a los humanos porque tienen una inmunidad natural al control mental ".

-"¿No notas lo tranquilos que están?" Naruto se ríe. -"Me sorprende que sean cazadores. Son unos mierdas, una miradatita y se quedan muy calladitos".

-"Cazan a distancia." Nunca olvidara cómo le habían capturado, pero Sakura no volverá a trabajar para Madara. Nunca más. Él se asegurara de que no se llevan a ningún otro vampiros. -"Vamos a limpiar sus mentes."

-"Estos son cazadores", su amigo le recuerda. -"Es probable que tengan un montón de cosas en sus casas como recordatorios de lo que hacen."

-"Es cierto." Una limpieza de memoria puede fallar si algo desencadena los recuerdos.

-"Vamos a tener que preguntarle a tu humana."

Él realmente quiere mantener a Sakura fuera de esto, pero así podrá ver que ha cumplido su palabra al no matar a su equipo. Al menos espera que todos hayan sobrevivido. Debió preguntar al lobo que entró, pero su prioridad era asegurarse de que recuperaba el vídeo de él y Sakura en ese almacén. Mantiene su agarre sobre Madara cuendo se pone de pie y lo arrastra con él.

-"Voy a ver a Sakura. Me llevo a este conmigo. Reúne a a todos los sobrevivientes y tráelos aquí. Manejaremos esta situación, incluso si tenemos que interrogar a cada uno, hacer una lista de todo aquello que pueda provocar sus recuerdos y enviar a los lobos para destruirlos ".

-"¿Qué pasa si lo contaron a sus amigos o a sus mujeres?"

Sasuke suelta una maldición. -"Entonces limpiaremos un montón de mentes."

-"Por supuesto." Naruto no parece feliz ante la perspectiva.- "Qué desastre". No pude estar más de acuerdo.-"Probablemente es mejor que matarlos a todos." Naruto se ríe. -"A pesar de que mis instintos están pinchándome".

-"Como en los viejos tiempos." Sasuke puede recordar lo bien que se había sentido al eliminar a un enemigo. -"Pero hemos evolucionado."

-"Si. Una pena, ¿no? "

Sasuke le dedica una amplia sonrisa. -"Me acojo a la Quinta enmienda. Volveré. "Da la vuelta al humano, lo sujeta por la parte posterior de su cuello y lo empuja hacia delante.

Naruto desbloquea la puerta del sótano y la abre. -"Buena suerte."

-"Está vivo. Eso me hará sumar algunos puntos. "

El humano lucha pero no es rival para su fuerza mientras él lo obliga a bajar las escaleras. Hinata baja el arma cuando ve que el cazador es controlado por Sasuke.

-"Déjame entrar y luego vete a casa. Arriba las cosas están calmadas ".

Ella quita la barra que atraviesa la puerta, la que había usado para encerrar a Sakura y la abre. -"Gracias."

Le guiña un ojo y empuja al cazador por la puerta, hacia la oficina. Sakura está de pie en medio de la habitación, sosteniendo el cuchillo. Se relaja ligeramente cuando lo ve, pero su enfoque regresa al humano que él sostiene.

-"Madara." Su tono es suave.

-"Tú nos traicionaste, puta."

El temperamento de Sasuke estalla y gruñe al cazador.- "No vuelvas a llamarla así." Quiere romper el cuello del bastardo, pero se contiene.

Sakura se sorprende al ver a Madara, pero no se sorprende de su acusación. Sasuke está detrás él, sus dedos se cierran firmemente alrededor de la garganta de su jefe. Ambos tienen una expresión furiosa. Ella baja el cuchillo y lo pone en el borde de la mesa.

-"No lo maté. Vamos a interrogarlos para ver lo que tenemos que hacer para asegurarnos de que sus recuerdos no vuelven ".

-"No entiendo." Mira a Sasuke y espera una aclaración.

-"Cualquier cosa que tengan en sus hogares o en cualquier lugar que frecuenten pueden desencadenar los flashbacks. Nosotros no queremos que recuperen los recuerdos ".

-"¿Eso puede pasar?"

-"Sí." Él tampoco parece contento. -"Los cazadores guardan recuerdos y otras posesiones que son un recordatorio constante de lo que hacen."

Se muerde el labio y piensa en ello. -"¿Por qué no les haces pensar que están paranoicos y un poco locos? ¿Sabes? Que están obsesionados con los vampiros, pero que en el fondo saben la verdad. Hazles creer que en realidad no existís ".

Sasuke sonríe.- "Podría funcionar."

-"Maldita sea. Vete al infierno, Sakura,"escupe Madara. -"Confiamos en ti."

Ella se acerca más. Duda que vaya a entrar en razón, pero quiere probar.- "Estos no son los vampiros que mataron a tu hermano o a mi hermana. No todos matan a los humanos. Todavía estás vivo, ¿no? ¿Por qué? Piensa en ello. Los monstruos te habrían capturado y ahora no estarías aquí Estarías muerto ". Él la mira.-"Son personas, Madara. Algunos son buenos y otros son muy malos. No estoy tan cegada por el asesinato de Ino como para estar dispuesta a aniquilar a toda una raza por lo que uno hizo. Esta mal. ¿Puedes entenderlo? Ellos también cazan asesinos. Estamos del mismo lado. "

-"Mentiras. Ellos te han lavado el cerebro. "

-"Me conoces desde hace tres años. ¿No puedes pensar en lo que estoy diciendo? Nadie me controla. Sólo escuche a la razón ".

-"Tu hermana se revolverá en su tumba."

-"No. No lo hará. Ino no querría que yo los odie a todos por lo que le hicieron. No me hables de mi hermana. Tenía un gran corazón y estaría orgullosa de mi porque ya no vivo amargada ".

Un ruido proveniente de la puerta interrumpe la charla. Es uno de los hombres de Sasuke.

-"¿Señor?" dice el hombre desde la puerta.

Sasuke le da su atension. -"¿Qué?"

-"Diez humanos han sobrevivido. Uno se disparó en la cabeza. No pudimos detenerlo. Murió a causa de la lesión. Le pido disculpas ".

-"Está bien. Gracias por la información, Sai. Llévalos a la pista de baile. Iré con éste dentro de un momento ".

-"Sí, señor". Desaparece por la puerta.

-"¿Has oído eso?" Escupe Madara.- "Uno de los nuestros ha muerto. ¿Y trabajas para estos hijos de puta? ".

-"También he oído que se pegó un tiro. Probablemente estaba asustado. "Odia que una vida se haya perdido pero no puede culpar a los vampiros o a los hombres lobo de eso. Podrían haberlos matado a todos, pero no lo han hecho. -"Es horrible, pero ellos no apretaron el gatillo."

-"Has dado la espalda a tu propia especie, por ellos."

Madara se niega a escuchar. Puede ver que él ya ha tomado una decisión y que cualquier cosa que le diga estará contaminada de algún modo. Honestamente cree que ha traicionado al equipo y se ha pasado al otro bando. No se sorprende. A ella también le costo ver la verdad.

-"Siento que no me creas." Mira a Sasuke. -"Sigue adelante y llévalo arriba. Nada de lo que pueda decirle cambiara las cosas."Ella hace una pausa.- "Gracias por no hacerles daño."

-"Es importante para ti, por lo que me importa. Intentaré tu sugerencia cuando entre en su mente. Implantare la idea de que debe deshacerse de todos los recuerdos de sus sobre los vampiros porque no son reales ".

-"No voy a olvidar", jura Madara. -"Volveré y destruiré a todos los chupasangre de este maldito nido." Él levanta una mano y señala a Sakura. -"Y a ti también, perra. Voy a disfrutar de escuchando tus gritos ".

Ella abre la boca para hablar, intenta pensar en algo que pueda llegar hasta Madara, pero la cierra. Es inútil intentar que su antiguo jefe entre en razón. Mira a Sasuke. Él parece entenderla ya que se vuelve con Madara y le empuja hacia la puerta.

Casi han llegado cuando Madara de repente se deja caer de rodillas, desequilibrando a Sasuke. Sakura ve a su jefe agarrarse el tobillo y sus ojos se abren asombrados cuando él saca un arma. Sasuke gruñe e intenta agarrarlo, pero Madara tiene el factor sorpresa de su lado.

Tres fuertes disparos llenan la oficina y ella ve los destellos del cañón. Aterrada, ve cómo el hombre que ama cae hacia atrás. La sangre fluye de su pecho, donde una bala ha impactado—sobre su corazón.

-"Sasuke" Ella corre hacia él.

Él cae al suelo y se agarra el pecho. Madara se levanta y apunta el arma directamente al rostro de Sasuke, listo para disparar de nuevo y a corta distancia. Sakura le aborda antes de que pueda disparar de nuevo. Las balas probablemente no mataran a Sasuke pero pueden hacerle daño.

Se lanza con fuerza contra Madara. Ambos se estrellan contra el suelo y un dolor atraviesa su costado cuando otra fuerte explosión proviene del arma. Ella lucha, intenta quitarle el arma de sus dedos. Esta horrorizada y ha recibido un disparo.

Con ambas manos agarra la muñeca que sostiene el arma, por lo que no puede impedir que él baje la otra mano hasta su cinturón. Ella ve el arma, justo antes de que se la clave en el pecho y grita de dolor.

-"Sakura" grita Sasuke, con voz atronadora.

Madara es arrancado de encima de ella y oye un crujido en seco. Vuelve la cabeza a tiempo para verlo caer al suelo, después de chocar contra uno de los escritorios. Tiene el cuello en un ángulo extraño, pero su campo de visión es obstruido cuando Sasuke se inclina sobre ella, aún sangrando abundantemente.

El horror en sus ojos le dice la verdad sobre su triste situación. Mira hacia abajo y el dolor se desvanece rápidamente por el shock. Tiene un pedazo grueso de madera incrustado en el pecho.


	15. C14 * Volvi por ti

Sakura levanta la mirada a Sasuke.

-"Él pensaba que yo era un vampiro. ¡Qué idiota! ".

-"Sakura". Sus manos tiemblan cuando las alza hacia ella y agarran suavemente la estaca. -"Tengo que sacarla."

-"Adelante."

Duele más al salir de lo de dolió al entrar. Ella casi pierde el conocimiento, pero la mano presionando la herida entre sus pechos, le causa el dolor suficiente para mantenerla consciente.

-"La sangre que me diste me va a curar, ¿no?"

Los ojos de Sasuke se llenan de lágrimas mientras mira los suyos.

-"Mierda. Lloras en rojo. Eso no es bueno. "

-"Esto es demasiado traumático." Él mira su cuerpo, palidece.- "También te disparó"

El sordo y punzante dolor en su costado, le asegura eso.- "¿Me voy a morir?"

-"No." Su voz se profundiza mientras se inclina sobre ella -"No lo permitiré."

Se siente débil, tiene frío y sabe que la vida se le escapa. -"¿Si ... me alimento ... de un poco de tu sangre ... se solucionara todo esto? "

-"No." Levanta la mano libre.- "Tengo que convertirte."

-"¿Estás seguro?"

-"No dejare que te mueras. Esta lesión es demasiado grave para arreglarla con un poco de sangre, Sakura ".

Oye unos pasos y Naruto aparece repentinamente en su campo de visión.- "¿Qué pasó?"

-"Asegúrate de que está muerto."

Ella espera que el hijo de puta esté muerto. Le ha clavado una estaca. Como si su tiro no fuera suficiente.

-"Joder". Naruto corre por la habitación para comprobar a Madara. -"Está muerto".

-"Vamos a necesitar sangre fresca.¡ Date prisa! "

Se concentra en Sasuke. Aún tiene lágrimas rojas en los ojos, pero son hermosas.

-"¿Sakura? Di que sí ".

Él la convertirá en un vampiro o morirá. No esta lista para eso todavía—muerte o ser una chupasangre. A veces hay que tomar decisiones difíciles y ella toma la suya.

-"No dejes que me vaya."

-"Nunca."

Muerde su carne con fuerza y ella se estremece. El sonido le recuerda al mordisco de una manzana, pero deja de pensar en eso, cuando él empuja su muñeca su contra su boca.

-"Bebe, mi amor."

El sabor cobrizo inunda su lengua y se lo traga. Sasuke se curva alrededor de ella y la levanta para acomodarla en su regazo mientras mantiene firmemente la muñeca contra su boca.

-"Hay que sacarle la bala", susurra Naruto.

-"Espera a que se vaya."

Realmente espera que no quiera decir lo que piensa que ha dicho. Está bebiendo sangre para no morir.

-"Eso es, Sakura. Lucha por vivir. "Sasuke la mece.

Ella no va a rendirse.

-"Voy a buscar sangre para ti y al médico de la manada para que saque las balas."

Se pregunta si le han disparado varias veces, pero recuerda que Sasuke también ha recibido un disparo. Está preocupada por él pero tiene problemas para mantenerse despierta. El agotamiento le ha golpeado muy duro y demasiado rápido.

-"Hazlo," gruñe Sasuke

Se pregunta si él le dice que esta bien que se duerma o si él esta hablando con su amigo. Al final, no importa. Se duerme.

-"Despierta, preciosa."

Sakura conoce esa voz profunda y su cuerpo responde al instante. Abre los ojos, un poco confundida y contempla un hermoso rostro. Uno muy familiar. Intenta alcanzar a Sasuke pero algo la retiene. Se queda mirando la seda que ata sus muñecas a la cabecera. Sus piernas no están atadas.

-"¿Me estás tomando el pelo?"

-"No eres muy madrugadora, ¿verdad?"

-"¿Soy realmente un chupasangre?" Se pasa la lengua por la línea suave de los dientes superiores y mueve su cuerpo desnudo contra las sábanas de seda de la cama. -"No me siento diferente".

-"Eres una vampira." Hace una pausa. -"Estaba asustado. Pensé que iba a perderte."

-"Yo también."

Eso provoca una sonrisa en él. -"Estás completamente curada. Ni siquiera tienes una cicatriz ".

Ella levanta la cabeza y se mira entre los pechos. El recuerdo de que la estaca no se desvanecerá rápidamente, si alguna vez lo hace.

-"Wow". Recuerda que él también recibió un disparo y estudia su pecho desnudo.

-"Tampoco tienes marcas. "

-"Naruto me dio sangre después de que nuestro médico sacara las balas. Podemos curarnos a su alrededor, pero es mejor que se eliminen ".

"¿Bebiste de las bolsas o de una donante?"

-"Bolsas. Te lo dije, a partir de ahora eres la único a la hincare el diente ".

-"¿Soy un vampiro? Pensé que me sentiría fría o muerta ".

Él se rió entre dientes. -"No. Estás caliente y sigues siendo mi hermosa mujer. Eres más fuerte. "

-"Y alérgica al sol."

-"Sí." Él se pone serio. -"Te lo compensare."

-"Tú no me clavaste la estaca o me disparaste. Madara lo hizo. No tienes que pedirme disculpas o sentirte mal ".

-"Siento que esté muerto."

-"No, no lo haces. No pasa nada. Cuando le vi muerto en el suelo, después de que enterrara un trozo de madera en mi pecho. No me sentí mal ¿sabes? "

Sasuke sonríe. -"Esta es mi chica descarada."

-"¿Te preocupaba que mi personalidad cambiara al convertirme en un vampiro?"

-"No. Sólo esperaba que recordaras que aceptaste convertirte en uno ".

-"¿Por eso estoy atada? ¿Temías que me enfadara? Me has salvado la vida. "

-"No es por eso. Todavía soy mucho más fuerte y más rápido que tú y siempre lo seré. Nunca podrás lastimarme. ¿Recuerdas cuando me desperté atado? "

Ella lo mira, recelosa. -"Sí".

-"Lo llevé muy bien, ¿no?"

-"Yo no puedo convertirte en humano, por lo que no es exactamente lo mismo."

-"Cierto. Al menos no hay un tragaluz sobre la cama ". Señala hacia arriba.- "Sólo una lámpara de araña."

Ella levanta la vista hacia la lámpara.- "¿En serio? ¿Dónde estamos? ¿En el comedor? "

Él se ríe entre dientes. -"Te he traído a nuestra casa. Quería que despertaras en ella. He comparado la casa decorada y esta es la suite principal. Puedes cambiar lo que quieras. No me importa lo que rodee la cama, siempre y cuando estés en ella ".

Se sienta en el borde de la cama, con sólo un par de boxers de seda. Sakura los mira. -"Me gustas más con cuero, vaqueros o mucho mejor, con nada."

-"Vivo para hacerte feliz."

Se pone de pie y se quita los calzoncillos, ella se queda mirando su erección durante unos segundos y vuelve a reunirse con su mirada.

-"Eres muy madrugador o ¿debo decir trasnochador?"

-"Nuestro día empieza cuando el sol se oculta."

-"Mierda. ¿Quieres decir todos los días vamos a estar muertos cuando el sol esta arriba?"

-"No, pero tendemos a dormir durante el día. El sol limita nuestra movilidad. "El se acerca a la cama, mientras recorre su cuerpo desnudo con su ardiente mirada.- "No puedo decidir qué parte de ti quiero tocar primero."

-"Mis muñecas, para desatarlas".

Se echa a reír, sube a la cama. -"Yo no fui un culo-inteligente cuando tu me ataste."

-"Yo soy especial."

-"Sí, lo eres." Se tiende a su lado y poco a poco, desliza la mano desde su cadera hasta su clavícula. -"Te necesito, Sakura."

-"Ya lo veo. Estás señalándolo sin usar manos. "

Toda diversión desaparece mientras la mira.-"Lo digo en serio. Te necesito en mi vida. Me haces feliz y estoy enamorado de ti. Dime que no sientes lo mismo y te llamare mentirosa. Lo dices cuando me miras y cuando me tocas. Atacaste a un cazador para salvarme de sus balas. Podrías haber muerto. Dime si alguna vez te has sentido más viva y feliz, aún cuando estás insultándome ".


	16. C15 *Te va encantar *FIN*

Sakura se muerde el labio y piensa, sabe que dice la verdad, pero no está dispuesta a admitir en voz alta que está enamorada de él. Son vampiros y vivirían mucho tiempo. Juntos. Sasuke sabe que es guapo y bueno en la cama, así que piensa que debe trabajarselo para conseguir que lo diga. Ella no quiere ser demasiado fácil y la idea le divierte.

-"Estoy listo para seducirte."

Eso despierta su interés y su cuerpo empieza a doler en anticipación. -"¿En serio?"

Sonríe. -"Durante todo el tiempo que sea necesario. Eres terca y yo tengo mucho tiempo. Para siempre".

-"Esto es un poco raro. Apenas nos conocemos y sin embargo, aquí estamos. Hablando de una relación ".

-"¿Has oído hablar del amor verdadero?"

-"Buen punto."

-"Sé honesta contigo misma y conmigo." desliza la mano hasta la parte inferior de su pecho. -"Me amas un poco, ¿no?"

Ella lo miró a los ojos y se sorprende al ver su inquietud. Él tiene miedo de que ella diga no. Él lo dice en serio. Él la ama y ya no quiere callarse.

-"Lo hago. Te amo, Sasuke. "

Su tensión disminuye.- "Te convenceré de que me necesitas en tu vida tanto como yo te necesito. Voy a seducirte de muchas formas, hasta que lo creas, sin dudarlo ".

-"¿En serio?"

Sonríe. -"Oh, sí. Envié a un lobo a comprar unas cosas para tu placer. Dijiste que te gustan los juguetes sexuales. Estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para demostrarte que soy el único hombre que puede hacerte feliz ".

-"Nunca dejaras que me olvide de lo que te dije cuando nos conocimos, ¿verdad? Eso no es muy caballeroso ". Ella sonríe, disfruta de la pelea verbal. La vida no sera aburrida con Sasuke.

-"No." Su mano acaricia su piel. -"Te gusta como soy. ¿Qué quieres que te haga primero, Sakura, amor? Dilo. "

-"¿Podemos empezar con tu boca? Me encanta eso que haces con la lengua ".

-"Es un hecho. Me encanta tu sabor, pero primero tienes comer. No quiero que te desmayes. Si te niegas a beber mi sangre, déjame advertirte, que el lobo también me compro un marcador. "Sus ojos brillan con diversión.- "No creas que me olvidé de eso. Me encantará escribir "mío" en todas mis zonas preferidas de tu cuerpo. Beberás mi sangre o corres el riesgo de despertarte cubierta de tinta. Te daré una bolsa de sangre, mucho, mucho más tarde. "

-"Estás matando mi estado de ánimo. Bruto ".

-"Te gustó besarme."

-"¿Vamos a intercambiar la sangre así?" Puede hacer eso. Ama besarlo.

-"Nop. Voy a follarte duro y profundo, mientras muerdes mi cuello. Tus colmillos se alargaran naturalmente. No te dolerá. Cuando pruebes mi sangre te correrás con tanta fuerza que veras las estrellas ".

-"Está bien. Juego, siempre y cuando vea estrellas en vez de ese feo candelabro. Eso tiene que irse. Estoy arriba en la siguiente ronda ".

Sasuke se ríe. -"Lo tienes, amor."

-"Desátame. No quiero hacerlo sin mis manos. Me encanta tocarte. "Se pregunta si se negara.

Sasuke la inmovilizó debajo de él y extiende sus muslos para acomodar sus caderas. Ella envuelve las piernas alrededor de su cintura y arqueó la espalda para aplastar los pechos contra su pecho mientras mueve el culo y espera a que él la penetre. La firme sensación de su polla tocándola es un tormento. Ella lo quiere dentro de su cuerpo en cuanto él se extiende sobre ella. El calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo y su aroma masculino, están volviendole un poco loca.

-"Despacio."

-"Estoy muy cachonda. ¿Es una cosa de vampiros? "

-"Sí. La sed de sangre aumenta mucho la pasión ".

-"Ayuda a esta chica. Desátame ".

-"Todavía no."

-"¿Por qué no?"

-"Acabo de curarme."

-"¿Qué significa eso?"

-"Vas a destrozar mi espalda. No me importa, pero esto es nuestra luna de miel, en cierto modo sentido. He bebido la sangre suficiente para dos y no quiero perder ni una sola gota ".

-"Calientapollas".

-"¿Cómo es eso?" Él se ríe entre dientes.

-"Primero dices que quieres que te muerda el cuello y ahora dices que no quieres que te rasque la espalda ".

Alza una mano a su cabello.- "¿Lista, mi amor?"

-"¿Ahora vas jugar con tu pelo?"

Él se ríe y tira por encima de su hombro, para dejar al descubierto el área debajo de su oreja.- "Sólo tienes que seguir tus instintos ".

Debería estremecerse al ver cómo usa la uña para cortar su piel, pero al segundo que lo hace, un aroma maravilloso la distrae. La vista de su sangre roja hace que se lama los labios y su vientre se apriete. El deseo le golpea con fuerza. Es confuso, ahora no sabe que quiere más— sexo o saborearlo. Su mirada se queda fija en el corte fresco.

Él se inclina más e inclina la cabeza.- "Pruebame".

Es una oferta que no puede rechazar, aún si quisiera. Ella levanta la cabeza y lame el lugar. Un gemido salió de ella y siente un hormigueo en las encías. Todo su cuerpo parece encenderse en llamas. Ella cierra sus labios y lo saborea. Es mejor que el chocolate, más dulce y más delicioso. Vuelve a lamerlo.

-"Muérdeme", dice con voz ronca, sus labios contra su oreja.

No lo piensa y hace lo que él le pide. La sensación de sus nuevos colmillos penetrando su piel es increíblemente erótica y la euforia le hace volar tan alto como una cometa. Las emociones se estrellan contra ella—todas buenas.

Él mueve las caderas y su grueso eje penetra su coño, en profundidad. Sakura grita contra su garganta cuando llega al clímax con tanta fuerza que su cuerpo se convulsiona. Sasuke gruñe y hunde los colmillos en su cuello. Ella aprieta las piernas a su alrededor cuando sus caderas golpean rápido en la cuna de sus muslos. Él la folla más duro y profundo y desliza sus brazos bajo sus hombros, abrazándola y manteniéndola en su sitio.

Ella quiere envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y abrazarlo tan fuerte como él la abraza, pero las restricciones mantienen sus brazos sobre su cabeza. Otro orgasmo la alcanza, más intenso que el anterior. Ella esta bastante segura de que ha emitido un sonido inhumano—un gruñido—y Sasuke gruñe en respuesta, mientras la folla con fuerza.

De pronto Sasuke suelta su garganta, su lengua lame el mordisco y ella siente ese toque minúsculo en su clítoris. Sakura grita de nuevo. El sabor de su sangre desaparece y ella se da cuenta de que sus colmillos ya no siguen incrustados en su piel.

-"Lamela", jadea él. -"Sella la herida."

Pasa la lengua por su piel, el sabor de su sangre es increíblemente bueno y quiere más, pero él se echa hacia atrás, fuera de su alcance y la folla aún más rápido. Ella echa la cabeza hacia atrás y grita su nombre cuando otro clímax la alcanza de nuevo.

Sasuke baja la cabeza y pega los labios contra su oído.- "No puedo contenerme más, amor."

La sensación de él llenándola con su semen es un puro éxtasis. Ella puede sentir cada chorro y cada contracción de su polla dentro de ella, mientras sus músculos vaginales se aprietan a su alrededor.

-"Sí," dice con voz áspera.

Ambos yacen jadeando. Sasuke la abraza con fuerza, mientras sus corazones reducen el ritmo de sus latidos y sus respiraciones vuelven a la normalidad. Él se recupera primero.

-"Mírame. ¿Te gusta beber mi sangre? "

-"Te lo diré cuando recuerde como abrir los ojos y hablar al mismo tiempo. ¿Mi cabeza sigue pegada a mi cuerpo?. Creo que me has hecho pedazos ".

Él se echa a reír.- "Estás entera."

Alza un poco un párpado y lo mira por debajo de él. -"¿Estás seguro?"

-"Positivo".

-"Oh wow."

Sus ojos brillan. -"Ahora, a por sexo."

-"¿Y cómo llamas a lo que acabamos de hacer?"

-"Alimentación".

-"Estabas dentro de mi cuerpo y nos hemos corrido. Técnicamente, eso-es-sexo ".

-"Eso fue un calentamiento." Suelta sus hombros, se levanta un poco y se queda mirando sus pechos. -"Voy a trabajar mi camino hacia abajo, hasta que mi boca esté entre esos preciosos muslos tuyos." Su lengua se desliza sobre sus labios para humedecerlos. -"Y voy a saborear cada centímetro de tu coño."

Ella lucha contra las ataduras de seda.- "Suéltame. Soy un vampiro. ¿Por qué no puedo liberarme? ¿Dónde están mis super- poderes- de-vampiro? "

Él sonríe, sosteniendo su mirada. -"Sigues pensando como una humana."

-"¿Qué significa eso?"

-"Piensas que no puedes soltarte. Te retienes tu misma. "

Ella frunce el ceño, mira a sus muñecas. Imagina que están retenidas por espaguetis y tira. Se libera fácilmente y ella sonríe.

Sasuke se ríe.- "Empuja más allá de lo que crees que son tus limitaciones."

Ella se agarra a sus hombros. -"Es impresionante. Ahora, ¿no ibas a alguna parte? "

Él asintió con la cabeza y baja por su cuerpo, lamiendo y besando centímetro a centímetro.- "Estoy en ello."

-"La alimentación ha sido increíble, pensé que no iba sobrevivir, así que no puedo esperar a ver cómo es tú versión del sexo ".

-"Te va a encantar."

No tiene ninguna duda.

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Final...!!!**

 **Acabamos por tercera vez esta historia... hermosa... gracias por leer**

 **Nos vemos... #evelin18**


End file.
